<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Private Drama by 185cmbaekhyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941605">My Private Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun'>185cmbaekhyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing missing from the script excerpt was the fact that Sehun and Jongin, despite being lovers on camera, absolutely despised each other in real life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/erijengom/gifts">erijengom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Jennie. Thanks for being my driving force ^^<br/>Sorry that it took me so long to finish this. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Also, again huge thanks to Mishie for helping me. Seriously, where would I be today without you?</p><p>The plan was to post this near 'the release' but since there won't be one for now, I guess we can have a little taste of actor Sehun with this. It's not nearly enough, but it's something. We'll get there one day, folks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Three’s a crowd</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Written by: Bae Joo-hyun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Directed by: Kim Junmyeon </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sehun strides into the room, the whole table lights up, like his presence just naturally draws all eyes. From around the table everyone greets him overjoyed, while Jongin sits back in his chair unimpressed, noticing the man is a whole 4 minutes late to the commence of the read. Even so, everyone seems to look over this small fact to swoon over him and receive him with excessive praises and way too handsy embraces. Jongin watches quietly from his seat as Sehun charms everyone up with docile smiles and gentleman-like gestures.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Sehun glances over at Jongin’s direction, however, all his sympathy and tenderness he seems to gratuitously have for anyone who doesn’t go by the name of Kim Jongin, slips away. Jongin can detect the exact moment Sehun’s jaw clenches and his brow knits. Reflectively, Jongin maintains his own expression as vacant as he can muster.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim Jongin," Sehun says shortly and bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun," Jongin returns in his most cordial tone, silently praising his own restraint. He doesn't miss the way Sehun’s eyes instantly perk up again when he glances over at Sunmi and presents her with an amicable embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin shifts in his chair grudgingly as they take up his personal space while they proceed to chat in enthusiasm like they haven’t seen each other in the last twenty years, if only they hadn’t met just a few months ago during auditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wang Yibo comes in soont after, still a bit shy to introduce himself to all staff members, though he leaves a positive first impression regardless. He flew all the way from China to debut in the Korea film industry due to huge worldwide ranging demand and popularity. Unlike Sehun, he shows some manners, bowing courteously at Jongin before settling on his seat across from them. From a close look Jongin realizes they really outdid themselves in the casting. Yibo is set to play Sehun's half brother who grew up in China and came to Korea to attend college. A secondary role, but one that's definitely going to win many people's hearts by his first screen appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, he's really something…" Sunmi mumbles beside him as she retakes her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yibo's a great kid, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm talking about Sehun," She corrects, miffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, of course she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At this point who isn’t talking about the guy? "Goddamn it, he's gorgeous. If only I had a kissing scene with him…" She sighs softly, a daydreaming look manifesting in her eyes as she watches Sehun seat himself on his prearranged seat beside Yibo. Jongin shoots her an affronted look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're having a kissing scene with me though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, love. I'm as excited as the next person would be, but I'm the lead, you know. It'd only be fair if I do you both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin lets out a sharp gasp of indignance, prompting a string of exultant giggles from the back of Sunmi’s throat. Jongin’s reminded briefly of the first time he met her a couple of years ago when both attended the same award’s ceremony, and from then on they’ve struck an easy friendship. Mostly because Sunmi is the most easy going individual to befriend. Jongin wouldn’t say that making friends is his strong suit, especially in his line of duty where people come and go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> is having a kissing scene with him though." She wiggles her brows at him, leveling him with a suggestive look. Jongin chuckles edgily. That’s the part he’s been trying to ignore ever since he signed the damn contract. But hey, that’s all part of the job, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm-- It's not-- We're--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we're all good to start, aren't we?" Thankfully, Junmyeon, the director, announces at the head of the table, and Jongin swallows down his protest. Irene, the script writer, stands blithely beside him. "Welcome to our first table read for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three's a crowd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is our first step of many to bring this project to life. We're looking forward to starting working with all of you amazing people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room erupts in cheers and furious applauses. Jongin himself feels that familiar sense of fulfillment bubbling inside him, of a new start, a new gig, a new character to embrace fully and give life to. He might be used to all of this already, but his passion for acting never allows the thrill to subside. There are a few more introductions and more jubilant acclaims, but once Junmyeon goes over the script and crucial plot details, everyone pays close attention. The director has an angelic aura to him as he speaks, but Jongin can only imagine how that's bound to change tragically as the stress of work and deadlines gets to him. Jongin knows that from experience. He’s worked with Junmyeon before more times than one can count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they're requested each to portray one short scene from the script sheet they were handed in. Sunmi volunteers to go first, a little nervous and hardly keeping her eagerness at bay. The room grows quiet in anticipation for her brief performance. As soon as she's finished reciting the lines, her eyes search for Jongin seeking approval. Jongin nods appreciatively at her and her smile only widens in heartfelt relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo has his turn too, and his face impressively changes from a blankness to a cheerful youthful one as he reads a piece that tears giggles from everyone around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun is then cued for his turn, and from across the table, his eyes meet Jongin’s briefly and he raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, you know I've never lied to you, right?" He starts, eyes never leaving Jongin’s. "Even when the truth is not a pleasant one, I'd rather die than lying to you. Even if it'll make me hate you." He licks his lips, cracking a little smile. "I love you. Not like a friend. I've loved you for a long time now. And even if you don't feel the same about me, I just wanted to let you know. When I call you my soulmate, I literally mean it. You complete me, and without you, without your love, I wouldn't be the man I am today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin clenches his fists, but remains composed. A collection of impressed gasps emits from the back of the room. Sehun’s deep gaze is still fixed on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of years ago they started bumping into each other during auditions as they seemed to be applying for the same roles, which makes sense if you take their characteristics into consideration. Jongin had tried making casual conversation as he usually did with his competitors, but Sehun shut him out cruelly from his first attempt. Jongin didn’t make much of a deal out of Sehun’s behavior, after all, there’s plenty of competition in the industry and one will certainly not land any major roles by sweet talking their opposite party. It just wasn’t something Jongin was worried about. Not when he had countless offerings waiting in line for him. All he had to do was pick the one that fit his schedule and interest the most. But then Sehun’s name started to gain favoritism and soon his face was everywhere. Hence, the role offering slowly decreased for Jongin too. He put two and two together. While Sehun was making a name for himself in the industry, he was also conveniently stealing Jongin's thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time around auditions had been done privately, and Jongin got the callback almost too instantly. But on other occasions he had met Sehun in the audition room, the results weren't so pleasant. Especially when Jongin did not hear from the producers afterwards, only to read on Naver's main page that Sehun had successfully earned the role. This time, Jongin had hesitated to sign the contract, refusing to share the spotlight with his greatest rival. Then he realized he was in no position for demands. And now here he is, face to face with the enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae, the executive producer, clears their throat suggestively from afar, yanking Jongin back to the matter. The board is waiting for him to join the recital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath, swallowing dryly, but doesn't make any effort to throw any emotions into his expression. "You know that I love you, don't you? I've always had. And I always will. Just not the way you want me to." He fumbles with the ears of the script thoughtlessly, just to have a distraction in his hands to block out the urge to clench them to the point of scratching his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole room grows speechless, sighing in awe. Jongin exhales sharply, staring at Sehun. He's good with his words and expressions, knows how to school his voice timbre, nothing too out of the ordinary. It almost fools Jongin into thinking he's being genuine about his pouring of feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his smirk returns, that look of disdain resurfaces to his eyes, and Jongin knows it's all just a ruse. A typical antic of an actor. Brilliant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin feels like he can't breathe properly. He cannot allow this guy to dishearten him and degrade his worth as an actor. Not without retaliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. My. God. That was absolutely terrific. The two of you have such an amazing chemistry." Sunmi exclaims thrilled, receiving nods of agreement from every head in the room. "Look, I have goosebumps." She raises her arm emphatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin can't help but glance at Sehun again, only to find him already staring, this time with a challenge in his eyes, not a trace of a smile on his lips. Jongin has the feeling he'll have a hard time getting along with his co-star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an enthusiastic roar, Junmyeon wraps up the reading. The whole room starts moving about, their chatter growing loud and blended, but Jongin remains still on his seat, everything feeling like a giant blur, and he’s suddenly unable to keep up with their eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's work hard together!" Junmyeon cheers for his team, but for the first time Jongin doesn't echo it with the same spirit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin accepts the portable microphone from the P.A as the cameraman sets up the gears to start recording. He shifts to a comfortable position on his chair as he has his face dabbed gently, applying layers of makeup that he hopes can hide his discontentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just a few questions about your thoughts and opinions on the show. You'll be done in a blink of an eye." The assistant instructs briefly as he adjusts the lens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Jongin clears his throat and straightens his back in preparation as he’s given the cue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ready, set, go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kim Jongin-ssi. Can you introduce us to this upcoming show?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three's a crowd is an upcoming Netflix drama scheduled to be released next year. It's set to openly discuss about sexuality and show uncensored same sex relationships, which is a move towards proper representation and diversity. Of course, comedy and daily life struggles are still part of its description which I think is a wonderful balance between the topics. The plot is gripping through and through. I feel really honored to be working with this team." He starts with a wide grin at the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, the script keeps a good balance between action, humor, and drama-building, which piqued Jongin’s interest first and foremost. Jongin delivered his very best on auditions, and although it’s been one of the main rules as an actor to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get his hopes up to obtain a certain role, he couldn’t help it this time. Despite the disapproving warnings he received, It was an opportunity for a career boost that Jongin was more than willing to venture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell us a little bit about your character?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the lead along with Lee Sunmi’s and Oh Sehun's character. It's that same old cliché love triangle plot, but centered around… me." He shrugs gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a huge audience rooting for Sunmi's debut as an actress. Ever since they first released their initial plans for this project up to when you were only in talks for your respective roles. What are your expectations to be working with them?" Jongin tilts his head slightly, pretending to ponder over his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I think we'll get along just fine. From the little time we've got to spend together so far I felt like we're going to have a lot of fun on set. Sunmi is really dedicated and talented, I'm sure she'll do extremely well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Oh Sehun? The audience seems to be particularly excited about the two of you sharing the screen. What are your thoughts on him and his mind-blowing rapidly increasing popularity?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin feels a flutter of unease in his stomach. He glances Sehun’s way then, only to avert his eyes in the opposite direction the moment their eyes meet across the room. He heaves a resigned sigh and marshals his thoughts as he pulls himself upright before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like there's a reason why he's achieved all he has. He's very focused and passionate about his work. I'm really looking forward to sharing my experiences with him. I feel like I can absorb a lot from him as well." His smile is perfectly poised, not matching the distress that strangely rises inside him. He swallows it down though, every single praise he uttered for the other man tasting like poison in his mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Despite the positive anticipation for the drama, there's also a great deal of spectators who aren't really comfortable with the screenplay. How do you think they will react once the project is released?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's always going to be criticism revolving around it, especially taking into consideration what the drama is representing. But I think it's important that we're able to express this story through our characters. Many people need this. And as for the negative reactions, well… there shouldn't be any in the first place. Not at this point. So if they're uncomfortable with it, then … they should just not watch it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes, he thinks he sees Sehun stifling a laugh from behind the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sehun-ssi! Would you like to take this opportunity to say a few words beside Jongin?" Invites the assistant upon noticing Sehun’s presence, much to Jongin’s disgruntlement. What was he even doing there eavesdropping on Jongin's interview?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun seems to ponder over it for a while, like deciding if it's worth it. Then he takes a step ahead, into the recording frame, and takes the mic from Jongin, mustering up a charismatic smile. His presence invading Jongin’s space is both disconcerting and slightly intoxicating. In a nasty, insufferable way, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, give lots of love and support to Three's a crowd. We'll work really hard to deliver our best to all of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances at Jongin as if encouraging him to speak. Jongin bares his teeth in a way he hopes at least appears to be a grin, and clamps down the urge to whack Sehun’s head. He leans into Sehun's space to speak into the microphone. His damn broad shoulders are taking up all of the frame, so they have to press their shoulders together in order to fit. "Please, wait for us." Jongin throws a finger heart to the camera cutely, stretching his cheeks to enhance his dimples, for lack of anything better to say or do. For some reason, his mind is a pool of static. Finger hearts are always the solution, it pleases just about anyone. Sehun scoffs pitifully at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the interviewer lets a small laugh slip, giving a thumbs up to the camera guy to let him know to stop rolling with a satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And cut!" The camera is lowered, and Jongin’s stiff shoulders drop as well. "You guys have such an insane synergy. Thank you so much. The viewers will certainly go crazy with this interview."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun glares at Jongin for a beat, and then scoffs sharply, before turning away with a disbelieving shake of his head. Tongue-tied, Jongin is left wondering where the hell his voice has gone to. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi orders twenty-one shots of tequila right off the bat. The bar is soaked in laughter and amused chatter. As the night goes on, Jongin grows more comfortable in his skin, blending into conversations here and there and nodding along as hundreds of tales are told, competing with the loud music that dominates the atmosphere. The filming date is right around the corner, and this is perhaps their last chance at blowing off some steam before time-off becomes a luxury they can't afford.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s toying with his newly emptied glass mindlessly, when his gaze meets Sehun across the table, his head thrown back in laughter at whatever wonderful joke Yibo’s telling him. They seem to have acquired quite the friendship. Yibo sticks to Sehun's side as though he's his real older brother. It's kind of adorable to watch, but Jongin wishes the kid would find better company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's just too shallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's got friendly smiles and talks to offer everyone. A really bright spark. Except when it comes to Jongin. For Jongin, he has glares reserved and barely any enough words to utter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad I get to have my debut by your side, sweetie. I feel so safe with you, my Sunbae." Sunmi blurts by his side, definitely buzzed on tequila and beer. Her long and styled eyelids droop in drunken glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I think you've had enough for the night, don't you think?" Jongin plucks the glass out of her hands before her lips can reach it for one last mouthful. She's left pouting and whining, but she soon shrugs it off, throwing an arm around Jongin's shoulders and leaning into his space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think this is the happiest day of my life. Like-- This is such a huge achievement in my career, you know?" She hiccups, then sniffs dramatically. "Netflix. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. I'm so fucking nervous and ecstatic at the same time. Jongin Sunbaenim--" The sentence trails off as she gestures aimlessly, eyes wet, clearly on the edge of a meltdown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be okay. Relax. I'll be there at your disposal anytime." Jongin soothes with a consoling rub on her back, while her lips keep quivering and threatening tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fun fact. For the past three weeks Sehun and Jongin have been securing the spot of most searched actors on Naver." Baekhyun quips, swinging a half empty bottle and drawing everyone's attention. Jongin freezes on the spot, squinting in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've heard there are…" Baekhyun compels a mysterious pause, quirking a bemused brow before continuing. "Shippers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's been so much buildup and anticipation! You wouldn't believe some of the fanfiction I've read!" Jongdae chimes in cheerfully, resulting in clamorous teasing from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun doesn't look amused, not by a long shot. Jongin sort of wishes to disappear right then and there. He summons up a passable chuckle, and refuses to look over at Sehun across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let them." Sehun mutters, unexpectedly stoic. "They'll send the ratings skyrocketing. We can use that." He shrugs carelessly, assessing Jongin with a smug smile. Jongin clenches and unclenches his fingers over the neck of his nearly empty beer bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might be one of those shippers," Sunmi says jokingly. Or at least Jongin hopes so. "And to think I'll be the one coming between the two of you, it brings me to literal tears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who would you choose if it was you, Jonginnie?" Irene asks, levelling Jongin with a pointed look. She seems a little tipsy too, but sober enough to read through Jongin's responses. She has a knack for knowing when people are lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me what?" He blinks, his mind instantly wiped blank. Again. Irene smirks, but enlightens him with details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunmi or Sehun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Choose him. I'll give him to you." Sunmi nudges him by the side. He searches for words for a minute, his mouth opening and closing, but ultimately he says nothing, rubbing his face with his hand instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't be so difficult to answer. If only Sehun's disconcerting gaze didn't have him feeling both outraged and strangely tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would choose the one I trust the most." He concedes with a shrug at last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's Sehun. He's your childhood best friend in the story." Junmyeon notes, jerking his chin in Sehun's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has his arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown on his face, as if he's not at all content with Jongin's… existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess…" He shrugs stiffly, eyes darting away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Wonshik blurts as a means of greeting as soon as Jongin steps through the doors. Jongin halts in his track in front of his agent's desk and frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik gives a shrug "I don't know, like crying in front of him?" He calmly resumes his task of flipping through exuberant headshots and resumes. Currently, there's a huge pile of neglected candidates strewn around his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I--?" Jongin questions, slightly offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're incapable of actually punching anyone in the face like you said you would. Bawling your eyes out sounds more like you." Wonshik reasons without sparing Jongin a single glance. Jongin sighs, unable to find a credible argument to defend himself. He flops down onto the seat across the agent and lets his shoulder droop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was no crying and no punching. It went fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moonkyu's eyebrows shoot up to meet his hairline, impressed. "Told you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't stand him, really." Jongin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and allowing his brows to scowl. Wonshik drops his pen and sighs, pinching his nose slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you multiple times before you signed the contract if you'd be okay working with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I won't mind. But that doesn't mean I'll just miraculously warm up to the guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should get over this unnecessary distaste you have going on for him, seriously." Wonshik warns, not for the first time, probably not the last. “I've only heard praises for him. I don’t even think he’s bothered about this rivalry between the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as he can tell, Sehun disliked him from their very first audition together. It's disappointing, and frankly, quite infuriating. People usually like Jongin‒ he is, by all accounts, a smart, engaging man. As far as he can remember, he'd never met anyone as contrary as Sehun, and his stubborn refusal of every offered attempt at amends frustrated Jongin to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun takes acting to a whole other level. He's mastered the ability of masking his true intentions. That's probably why he's career has been developing patently smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t fall for that. He has a way to fool people. This guy’s been stealing my roles for years. I’m pretty sure this is personal. Where did he even come from anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was chased down the streets by an agent when he was just a teen. Literally. He was cast and trained for years. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I don’t think you should be having such a hard time working with him. You’re just as good.” Wonshik assures him, but that's not quite relieving to Jongin's uncharacteristic insecurities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Sehun's no match for him. Jongin was - scratch that - He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than him, by a long shot.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t shake the feeling that I only got this gig because it’s Junmyeon and he’s known me for the longest time.” And maybe also for the fact that Irene wrote the whole script having Jongin as her muse, so the offering was just bound to happen. Jongin didn't earn shit, it was just freely handed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But lately Jongin isn't in position to be picky about his gigs. If anything, he should be thankful Irene even thought of him as script inspiration material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being the genre Jongin's always felt drawn to, it wasn’t the script that caught him per-se. It was the need to land a role and prove to himself he was still worthy of one. He stares unseeingly down at his weathered copy of the script, trying not to think about whether he’s grateful or resentful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, man. You’ve been in the industry for like what? Almost 20 years? You have a lot of experience under your belt. Compared to you we can say Sehun’s just a rookie.” Wonshik states sincerely. “A rookie with great potential though.” He adds then, and Jongin fights the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks hyung. You’re really helping.” He deadpans sourly. Wonshik chuckles with a slight shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t let this get to your head. Do your job, get your paycheck. Move on to the next gig. You think you can do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that, yeah.” Jongin sounds unconvincing even to his own ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just remember: You haven't even scratched the surface of your full potential as an actor." Wonshik reminds him, steadfastly. Too blinded by his fixation on being better than Sehun, Jongin finds the little strength left in him to believe those words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jongin doesn’t bump into Sehun during fittings.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does hear a lot about the guy while he stands on the stump and gets his measurements meticulously taken, trying not to throw a fit. It's almost like he isn't there at all. The stylists keep gushing about Sehun's broad shoulders and breathtaking height and ridiculously large hands, and how much of a gentleman he naturally is. Jongin has all of those qualities too, but with Sehun around it's like they don't exist at all. It feels like Sehun drastically overshadows anything Jongin has to put out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like Sehun is everywhere, and it gets under his skin in a way he can't ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do mention about the two of them having quite similar attractive body proportions and that's that. Jongin looks at himself in the mirror for longer than necessary, studying his frame from head to toe, wondering what's lacking in his appearance, if it's even about appearances at this point. Maybe it's the scar. If Jongin had one carved deep on his cheek, he would be as intriguing. Or was it the eyebrows? Sehun's are thick and quite artfully done. But so are Jongin's. Maybe, all Jongin needs to do is scowl a little, slouch less. He tries straightening his posture and hardening his features. He looks like a total idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And perhaps, that's what he is. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jongin can't dodge Sehun during rehearsals. The whole crew is provided with a two-week long training schedule as production has been demanded to be rushed over. Thankfully, they're randomly paired up to speed things along and collectively work over major lines and do throughout research for character building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin successfully goes out of his way to avoid Sehun, even though he knows 85% of his screen time requires the other's presence. Instead, he's glad to serve as a mentor to Sunmi as he monitors her performances. She doesn't need much shaping, maybe just to ease up a little the tension weighing down her muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accordingly, Sehun leads Yibo through some minor action stunts. Jongin catches him assisting pretty much every individual from the tertiary cast. But never once does he approach Jongin, unlike his gaze that seems to be following Jongin wherever he goes. Likewise, Jongin's eyes keep finding him, their gazes occasionally meeting across the room and dislodging just as fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is observant, and as strict as any director can be. So before he has any reason to complain, Jongin works up the willpower to corner Sehun and ask him as nicely as he can to read over a couple of scenes. Sehun complies without too much of a fuss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's extremely committed and scrupulous, attentive to even the shortest, simplest lines. His character demeanor doesn't falter for a second. It's both impressive and infuriating, to put it mildly, but Jongin gives as good as he gets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group scenes make the atmosphere loosen a little. Overall, the whole thing is exhaustive, especially when they have to redo many variations of the same scenes until Junmyeon deems them up to standard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irene and her crew of screenwriters sit through every rehearsal, though they remain unobtrusive, only stepping in to politely fix minor mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours and hours of excessive tears and repetition of lines, Jongin drives home with the nagging feeling in his gut that, compared to Sehun, he's somewhat still slacking off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The studio sets them up with a nice flat, and not so surprisingly, Sehun and Jongin are selected to room together. Luckily, each gets a spacious, exclusive room, which is relieving enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunmi gets assigned the penthouse all for herself, while Yibo and the rest of the core cast are assigned the downstairs floor. Expensive projects mean they're granted wishes, so Jongin demands a full gym setup in one of the unoccupied rooms for whenever he needs to wear out his muscles and get his mind off things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun is quiet all through their trip to their new place, but at this point Jongin's sort of used to his constant quietude. It's not like they have anything in common to chit-chat about anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, Sehun doesn't bother unpacking, he just tosses his bags into a room that he picks for himself without much inspection, and heads out again. But if Jongin's willing to make this work, he needs to set a few things straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey man," He calls before Sehun can be lost from view. Sehun backtracks and shoots him an inquisitive look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that sorting us together wasn't the smartest idea, but if we're going to make this work I think we should set some rules." Jongin begins cautiously, shoulders stiffening. It feels like he's about to pick up a fight with Sehun unwittingly. Although this isn’t by far what he's trying to accomplish here, that's an outcome that's hardly ever impossible to not ensue between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sehun asks gruffly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other like he's impatient, or like he can't endure breathing the same air as Jongin for more than five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First off, you dirty, you clean. No smoking indoors. And most importantly, no bringing… company to stay over. I know we have separate rooms, but I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing you're getting too cozy with someone else while I'm in the apartment." He says in the clearest, least derogatory way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun seems unaffected for a stretch of seconds, like he's processing Jongin's conditions. Then his face twitches in rage, which Jongin finds oddly entertaining. But he has committed to being the bigger person, and Jongin's no quitter. He doesn't necessarily need to establish any of those rules, but there's something in the egotistical way Sehun conducts himself that tells him he can be a pain in the ass for a roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun scorns bitterly, giving an indignant shake of his head. Apparently, he doesn't sympathize with strict policies. "You're kidding, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to keep tabs on my sex life now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin couldn't care less. Anyone can see Sehun's a player, a playboy, a slut. Whatever they're calling it these days . He probably fucks around as often as Jongin changes his clothes. Restlessly he sighs, not in the mood for a brawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the sake of this project, can you do this?" He attempts truce. "If you can't keep it in your pants for too long I'm sure you can find a private place nearby you can take your hookups to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's fists clench at his sides. The underlying tension overflowing the room is sharp, dangerous and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jongin doesn't if he's drowning or relishing in it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and just ask for an individual mansion for you, then. They did just build a whole stupid gym for you to work on your boy-toy body, didn't they?" Sehun snarls cruelly, lips quirking up smugly once he realizes his words have effectively poked Jongin's wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Jongin purses his lips, swallowing down unwanted tears. "You can insult me all you want. I won't ask to move out when we just got in. It wouldn't seem reasonable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing of what you're saying is reasonable. But you know what? You can shove your rules up your privileged little ass. I won't be spending too much time here anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun turns on his heels and walks away belligerently, slamming the door shut rather forcefully, the eruption startling Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great to hear." He shouts, a whirlwind of emotions bubbling inside him, voice straining against his cords, hoping it will reach Sehun's ears and convince him to never come back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re due on set a couple of days after. There's a little bit of eagerness partially mixed with anxiety of being the very first excruciating day of many on set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the first rounds of shooting, Sehun keeps his interactions with Jongin fully professional. Despite his best efforts, Jongin can’t stop thinking about their altercation the other day. Every time the incident worms itself in his consciousness, he feels something akin to a hot flash, swiftly consumed by blazing resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven't officially bumped into each other ever since. At night, when Jongin retreats to his dorm, Sehun's nowhere to be seen in the flat, much to Jongin's delight. He blasts loud music through the in-wall speakers and works out through the night at the gym, until his muscles are sore. Indications of Sehun's arrival only come at dawn, soft footsteps sound muffled through the walls of Jongin's bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn't bother asking, knowing that Sehun most likely won't tell him where he escapes to every night. Probably to fuck some girl from staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They barely look each other’s way, not even when they’re sliding into their assigned seats beside each other, uncapping bottles of water and flipping through their scripts for last checks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technically, they don’t have to be on set at the same time as each other. They’re going to be filmed separately, and the footage will be neatly stitched together in editing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, they avoid each other as much as possible, exchanging small talk with their fellow cast members and making their best effort at getting to know the people with whom they will be spending most of their waking hours with for the next six months or, in Jongin's case, spending any free time cooped up in his trailer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there's only so long they can put off their encounter. Scene 13 scheduled and ready to be cued. Jongin stands silent and lets Yeri and her assistant look over his outfit one last time, pinning in loose hems and prepping him with some last minute touch-ups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin watches Sehun chat animatedly with Baekhyun and tries not to feel irked that he could act so open and friendly ‒ as long as Jongin isn't near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cameras are on and mics are hovering over them and the lighting is arranged, they find their markings, and wait as another intern fiddles with a video camera set up on a tripod. Junmyeon settles back in his chair and calls action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his posture ramrod straight, Sehun channels his character, and in the next beat, he looks at Jongin with suasive adoration in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you, hyung." The intensity of his words sound raw. "Is it just me or you look even prettier than before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin takes a deep breath, and pulls his own character up, receiving Sehun clamorously into his embrace. It's the first time they’ve touched, and it sends electric shocks coursing through Jongin's veins. He withstands the unwelcome feeling and doesn't break character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been working out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Sehun's eyes surveying his body, desire clear-cut in his eyes. "The thing is, you look good. I mean it. I could stare at you all day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound like you have a crush on me." Jongin chuckles, timidly glancing up at Sehun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>throwing them into a moment of intimate eye contact. Jongin oddly feels his heart expand several sizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would that be a problem?" Sehun nudges him playfully on the arm, a little flirty. "I mean, it wouldn't be impossible. There's something quite infatuating about you." He wiggles his eyebrows at him, and a giggle uplifts his lips. He looks startlingly endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Jongin mumbles, a little out of it. He gets a grip soon enough to deliver the next line, adjusting his tone accordingly. "I think it'd be an honour to be loved by someone as amazing as you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we could make quite the cute couple, you and me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's hand curls around Jongin's own, fingers latching into his with a firm grip, and once again that same rattling feeling hits Jongin from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut!" Junmyeon shouts before Jongin can read into it. Sehun peels his hand away abruptly and scoots away a good three steps, character slipping away and giving room to that scowl of his that sends Jongin to unmeasured annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, dude. You're supposed to be acting." Sehun says, heaving a long suffering sigh. Jongin frowns, throat feeling inexplicably dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crew members flash past them as they scurry across the set to set up the gears for the next take. Sehun scrubs a hand down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should work better on your facial expressions and especially on your gaze. Just so it looks a little less artificial on screen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin's face falls. His brain takes a couple of seconds to process the level of audacity in Sehun's words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you lecturing me right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun levels him with a long, weighted gaze.  "It's just a tip. I think you need it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin lets out an incredulous scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I remind you who's the lead here?" He's not one to strike an attitude, but right now he feels like he's entitled to this behavior, and that's the only advantage he has over Sehun. However, the outburst doesn't seem to sway the other in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if anyone cares about the leads."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How fucking dare you?" Jongin hisses through his teeth, jaw clenching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That had a smooth flow of lines. Can you get into position for the next take?" Junmyeon announces through the megaphone, and Sehun raises a disdainful brow at Jongin, shuffling back to his marked position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything goes smoothly as can be expected with Junmeyon’s unsurprising insistence on doing twenty takes of every line before letting everyone move on. In every single new take, Jongin has to stomach touching Sehun, and it only worsens the awful feeling when they're skin on skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s close to eleven in the morning when Junmeyon finally calls it a wrap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the cameras stop rolling, Jongin just turns and strides off set, running back to the safety of his trailer, without Sehun to affront him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks in and tension is still running high on set. Jongin is still obnoxiously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>determined not to acknowledge Sehun’s presence in any way until they’re requested on their respective positions and Junmyeon is shouting their cue. Sehun doesn’t bother making any effort to mend things between them either, because there wasn’t anything damaged in the first place. They are what they are from the very beginning. Messy, a disaster waiting to unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their only communication is exchanged through their characters. On camera, mutual adoration swoops right in, credible enough to make the audience swoon at their amazing chemistry. But as soon as they’re off, Sehun and Jongin become nemeses. It doesn’t help that they’re with each other in almost every scene, but Jongin is thankful that a huge part of shooting is actually spent not shooting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between shooting schedule briefings, hair, makeup, wardrobe, script run-throughs and updates, lighting fixes, consultations with Junmyeon and Irene, last-minute rehearsals of the latest script changes, it’s pretty manageable pretending Sehun isn’t there at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon has obviously caught on their constant strife - it wasn’t too difficult to notice when they clashed about pretty much everything - but for an experienced movie director, that wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last either. As long as they do their jobs effectively, Junmyeon keeps himself uncaring about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunmi, on the other hand, well… She absolutely thrives on their feuding. And more often than not, she is the one igniting fire between them. Today’s no different, while they’re sitting in the dressing rooms getting their hair done, staring down at their color-coded scripts, pages wrinkled after weeks of use, that she strikes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunbae, can I get a peace sign?" She asks suddenly with her typical excessive enthusiasm as she aims her camera at Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you stop calling me sunbae."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Jonginnie, please. Say kimchi!" She urges insistently, puckering her lips in a silly pout at the camera. Jongin copies her, like a good sunbae should. Sunmi snaps the picture and beams like she was handed an Oscar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun shuffles into view and walks past them, shoulders straight and impeccable posture, knitted brows looking like fury. His intimidating demeanor doesn’t seem to faze her, as she tugs him by the wrist and shoves him into Jongin’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get one of the two of you together, come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun lands all lanky and awkward against him, and Jongin has to stifle a laugh. Seeing the other suddenly losing his composure is extremely refreshing to Jongin’s sour morning mood. While Sehun’s all grumpy and persisting to not blush, Sunmi sneaks a photo. Jongin startles and blinks, a little out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't post that, please." Sehun groans, slightly outraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you look adorable in it. I can't help it. Sorry." Sunmi giggles mischievously, fingers typing on her phone eagerly. Jongin swiftly reaches for the phone, but Sunmi is alerted and quicker, dodging it precisely. Defeated, Jongin huffs out a curse. He must be looking like a total loser in the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give a man a warning next time." Sehun groans, flipping his hair graciously. He's still sort of blushing, maybe even fighting off a grin. "Did you really post it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did! Don't worry, it's not like you have a bad angle. You look good as ever." Sunmi assures him. It’s not enough to assure Jongin, though. The last thing he needs is to look hideous next to Sehun. "Look, it's already at 500k likes!" Sunmi exclaims, shoving her mobile into their faces for inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin gets a close look at the photo for the briefest second. Sehun had a longing look in his eyes directed at him, while Jongin had his eyes closed soothingly and a faint blush on his cheeks. Together they look like a good match, pleasing to the eyes. Appearances can really be deceiving, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are these fan letters?" Sunmi blurts out flabbergasted, sending blares of warnings to Jongin’s ears. She has one letter in hand, withdrawn from the small pile sitting on the makeup desk among brushes and sponges, curious eyes sweeping over the worn out paper. Jongin hurls himself at her like his life depends on keeping her from reading it. Those are too personal to be carelessly left for grabs, they hold too much value.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're mine. I was supposed to take them to my trailer. I forgot them here." He manages to pluck the letters out of Sunmi’s grip just in time, tucking them inside his jacket, feeling strangely self-conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you just carry them around?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't," He says emphatically. "Not really. I left them in my old trailer so I picked them up before they replaced it for a new one." He justifies before more questions arise. Sunmi eyes him skeptically for a tad long, then she lets it drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. They're dated from years ago. 2006? That's a long ass time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just keep them all." Jongin shrugs, attempting to look apathetic. For an actor, he’s such a bad liar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lies. I'm pretty sure these aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fanletters you've received in your whole career." Sunmi deadpans with a chuckle. "But for some reason they're the ones here..." She hums, scratching her knee thoughtfully. Jongin gulps, feeling like he’s running on thin ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just a coincidence. They'll join the other ones I have piled up at home." He says pointedly, adjusting invisible wrinkles on his suit. "They're from some of my very first fans so they're special to me, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Jongin. You're the sweetest." Sunmi reaches out and pinches his cheek with exorbitant affection, pulling a small wince from Jongin. Sehun’s grown awfully quiet, scowl resurfacing to his features.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unbelievable," He mumbles out before vacating the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a string of food trucks lined up in front of the studio. Jongin doesn’t get a chance to ask before Baekhyun is shoving a latte into his hands and a couple of scones right into his mouth. Sehun’s smiling picture is on top of every truck, artfully followed by the message “Fighting”. Of course this is his doing. Jongin’s stomach rumbled in protest as if begging for those scones, so he chews and swallows grudgingly as he walks over his trailer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun plays with the children during breaks, he pets puppies too and rolls with them on the floor as he giggles, he makes sure no one is overworked, and that no one skips meals. The guy puts up so much forgery just so he’s likeable, it’s ridiculous. Perhaps he was a fairly attractive, reasonably intelligent, allegedly charming man - but Jongin knew a liar when he saw one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin might have learned to better tolerate him over time, but he still sits as far from him as he possibly can on the rare occasions he's joined the rest of the cast for drinks. As a trade-off, Sehun disagrees with him on every possible topic, which is hardly a solid base for a healthy relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're waiting while the remaining members of the crew scramble about for last-minute checks for the next round of shooting. Jongin's supposed to appear shirtless, which is one of the most anticipated scenes in the whole script, for the simple fact that Jongin's half-naked body will be on camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very thought makes his stomach churn and his hands clammy, which is ridiculous, frankly. He’s spent years putting himself on camera through ridiculous stunts and gratuitous shots of him without a shirt. On top of that, he knows he has a considerably hot body, for which he dutifully works hard through hours of daily intense workouts. He knows what the audience likes too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem is: he'll be in front of Sehun, in the flesh, literally speaking. Sehun, who has the body of a greek god without stepping foot into the gym in months. Sehun who's just naturally skinny and broad at once and his skin is flawless when he doesn't even try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin inhales sharply, and lets a breath out slowly as he hops off his chair and strips down the fluffy robe covering his torso, without further ado even though his palms are clammy and trembling. Baekhyun deliberately sprays some kind of oil all over his chest to enhance his tan and make him seem like he's glowing, all with a smirk on his face as he stares openly at Jongin's sturdy chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin looks over the man's head to find Sehun across the set, gaping, stunned speechless, before blinking rapidly, his face settling back into the fervid frown it had been arranged into just seconds before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, Jongin would feel on top of the world for causing such reactions, but right now his mouth is dry, and he has to swallow to get it working again. He clears his throat as subtly and soundlessly as he can manage, feeling it tighten uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're in position already waiting for the cue. By now their characters are completely in sync with one another, needing no more than half-second glances and brief nods to communicate whole sentiments with each other. It works easily, and it feels as if Jongin and Sehun are just the same, acting wise, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jongin adjusts his posture, getting into character, Junmyeon shouts, and they're on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I thought you weren't coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin whirls round to face Sehun as scripted, their gazes locking together in a dramatic silent exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's shoulders pull back, his lips press together, his face set with something Jongin still can’t quite name, something he’s made unique to his character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jongin's voice easily carries over the small distance, low and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you came." Sehun's eyes roam down Jongin's body intently, a slight edge entering his voice. Jongin waits for the next line, but instead, Sehun lifts his hand and rests it over Jongin's chest in a feathery touch that shoots goosebumps onto his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not in the script. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin manages to not break character, but keeps going as Junmyeon signs to keep it up. He does forget his next line, though, mind going fuzzy. He already can see Sehun chastising him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you,” He does it again. He changes his lines‒ just a few words here and there, but it’s enough to throw Jongin off balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin may excel at preparation, but he shouldn't have to expect surprises when it comes to reading lines that are printed in black and white before his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he speaks, a hint of something in his voice makes him sound slightly breathless. “Yeah — me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We haven't really had enough time to hang out together lately." Sehun says, nudging him to work around his lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll always have time for you. You're my best friend." There. His scripted line. Crisis averted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun works an incredible sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I know." He murmurs, looking up at him in a way that suddenly makes him hyper-aware of how close they’re standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin draws a shaky breath. Sehun's hand is still touching him. A prickling flush creeps its way up his heaving chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut!" Junmyeon breaks the ensuing silence with a slow, theatrical clap, regarding them with that same smug, knowing look from their first audition together. Jongdae stares at them like they’re water in a drought, and Irene’s hand is flat on her chest, her mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the brief stillness that follows, Jongin can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, still enthralled and utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew scurries about busily to set up for the next take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sehun, that was really great!" Irene tells him in genuine enthusiasm. "There was so much sentiment in your brief touch. Can you do it again for the next take?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun nods in acquiescence,  and Jongin swallows. The scene requires multi-angle shots, just for the sake of catching every possible inch of Jongin's naked skin. This is going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next 4 hours, Sehun touches him again, and his fingertips linger just a tad second longer, as if each time they find amusement in Jongin's body, his proximity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nearly blacks out from the intensity of the silence. The last take ends, and they only remember to break their locked gazes when Junmyeon booms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And cut!” The director’s face shows a definite hint of a smile. “Print it. That’s a wrap on the day. Good work, everybody!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight flush warming his face, his skin tingling and prickling and burning. Sehun is out of sight even before the camera stops rolling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They get called up to do little interviews for promotional behind-the-scenes material that the studio plans to release closer to the movie premiere date, and a photoshoot for promotional posters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin answers a few generic questions with the best smile he can muster up despite his looming exhaustion, and pretends he's not letting his sore muscles relax against the chair he's sitting on when he's posing for pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do their individual shots, followed by several shots of just Jongin and Sunmi together. It’s easy enough — just a lot of glaring intensely at the camera, or staring off wistfully to the side for a dramatic profile shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he's paired up with Sehun, and as expected, things grow tense real quick. Without even receiving a direction for their shots, Sehun is slipping an arm around Jongin's waist firmly, steadying them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin startles, glancing wide-eyed at him, and then the camera starts snapping statically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's gaze lands squarely on Jongin's, and they stare at each other for what seems like years, without breaking their gazes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin blinks, his fingers loosening in surprise around Sehun’s wrist when he suddenly realises he’s looking into the eyes of Sehun — Sehun, not his character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks hard, easing himself into a more upright position, and then they both move spontaneously, changing positions easily. The photographer gasps and praises their easy chemistry and mutual understanding. Sehun's chest is now pressed against Jongin's back, chin resting over Jongin's shoulder, lips grazing against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin's pulse is picking up, and he's no longer aware if it's the flashing of the camera blinding him, or if it was Sehun's taking away his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, it’s just flat-out easy, something just clicks, and Jongin's curling his hand over Sehun's on his hips, staring at him through hooded eyes and parted lips. Their noses are brushing on each other, and Sehun's breath is fresh and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, they don’t feel like they’re constantly teetering on the edge of something dangerous, explosive. It just feels right and natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin blinks again, and steps away from Sehun, his hands dropping away from him when the photographer wraps up their shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" It's the first time Sehun asks that, looking genuinely concerned, or pained that Jongin let go of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbles with a tiny smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do a few group shots at the end, though it’s really more out of fun than necessity, everyone crowding together in a tangled, laughing mess in front of their good-natured photographer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's entire face is crinkled in laughter, even his arms are still around Jongin's shoulders, and Jongin realizes it's easy to tell him apart from his character. Sehun is real, authentic, lively, and solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin grins back shyly when Sehun smiles down at him, looking more than a little taken aback that it took him this long to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they advance through the line of photographers, he can feel his eyes gravitating back to him, reviving Jongin’s earlier bashfulness, and how secure and warm he felt against the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he might just be mixing up fiction with reality. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Release date is nearing, which is causing a stir of nervousness on set. Some of it's relatively manageable, and quite understandable. Junmyeon is perpetually on edge through the set, barking orders non-stop. Tension overflowing all around. On the other hand, Jongin and Sehun somewhat have landed on some kind of mutual understanding. Despite the burdensome schedule and endless working hours, there's hardly any malice between them anymore. Although they barely exchange words, they sit side by side in canvas chairs and pore silently over their scripts, sipping hot coffee or tea from Styrofoam cups, in every spare minute between takes, they do a run-through of their lines by their trailers. Sometimes, they even have meals together. Jongin learns that Sehun, contrary to popular belief, doesn't have sassy remarks for Jongin’s every statement. Overall, it’s somewhat tolerable having him around, as long as he keeps his fair share of snarky comments at bay. So, while there’s a turmoil of nerves all around the staff, Jongin and Sehun are relatively fine for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning, as Junmyeon’s bustling about to minimise obstructions on the tiny set while it is being assembled, Sehun sets his papers aside and springs out of his chair in order to stretch. Intrigued, Jongin’s eyes soon riveted to him. A soft grunt slips past Sehun’s lips as he straightens his broad back, a faint sound of cracking emerging from him. Sehun is long. Every limb and muscle. From his neck, to his legs. He has the right amount of buff on his muscles, not too thick but sturdy enough to weaken even the strongest men. His stunt training has been nothing short of arduous, and if Jongin was to judge, he’d say it’s doing him wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun bends down slightly to reach his knees, and his bubble butt sticks out a little. Jongin swallows down a gasp peels off his gaze, staring back down the script sitting on his lap. He also resolutely ignores the way Sehun pushes his sweat-dampened bangs out of his face, or the way his muscles ripple across his broad shoulders and slightly defined abs, visible through his tight shirt. Jongin has to applaud those buttons one day for not ripping apart around Sehun’s wide, strong chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true you declined a stunt double for your scenes?" Sunmi blurted with a wavering smile. Jongin didn’t even notice her approaching. Her hair is tangled up in a towel, a telltale of sleepiness still lingering on her bare-face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun pushed himself upright and rolled his shoulders languidly. "Yeah, I did. I think I can handle it. The action scenes aren't really too draining."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, Jongin can now admit this role suits Sehun just fine. He’d never guess the fiercely all-consuming focus Sehun shoulders for this character, pushing himself harder and harder at every well-executed fighting scene, every last bit of choreography perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I had action scenes. The most I'm going to do is run after Jongin wearing high heels." Sunmi jokes, but Sehun’s always prepared to uplift moods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a form of action too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunmi giggles, openly flattered. “What's your expertise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Martial arts. Judo. A little bit of Karate." Sehun says through a wide grin. Sunmi huffs in feigned indignance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you get tired of being overly attractive?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it very seriously." He bites back an amused smile. Jongin’s repetitively flipping through the 4 lines of his next scene. Sunmi keeps launching him questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're still attending action school, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. Both Yibo and I. It's quite fun.” He shrugs, in a clear attempt at modesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that explains all the nasty bruises showing up on your body lately. I thought you were up to something dirty." Jongin cuts in, eliciting a delighted laugh from Sehun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could be. I enjoy a little bit of pain." Sehun’s rough voice lowers a little, and Jongin tries his best to ignore the puzzled, awed stares from Sunmi, clearly catching on the change of tension exchanged between the two of them. There isn’t hostility anymore. It’s something else, but just as strong. Spurred on, Jongin arches an eyebrow at Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you saying that I'm welcome to punch you in the face whenever I feel like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun shakes his head, and Jongin doesn’t miss his smirk threatening to grow into a full-blown smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't work like that, Jongin. If you give me pain you have to reward me with pleasure after."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Jongin blushes gravely and admits before he can catch himself, leaving the idea out in the open that none of them is ready yet to pick up. He thinks he sees Sehun’s eyes widening impressively, either pleased or offended. Nevertheless, Jongin tears his eyes away before he can read into it, scared of finding disapproval in Sehun’s expression. It’s in that moment that hits him that he deeply cares about how Sehun regards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it is highly or not at all, for some inexplicable reason, he cares. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The view rate for the first episode skyrockets to infinity and beyond. The network responds enthusiastically. Upon its release, Three’s a crowd trends number one worldwide just about all around the world, breaking records here and there that Jongdae obsessively keeps track of. The whole team gathers at the nearest karaoke house to celebrate the night away, cheerfully huddling in front of the large screen to watch a round of the episode. Soon after the opening credits roll as they clap and cheer effusively as each of their names appears on the screen in bold, white letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupefied, Jongin watches the scenes that took them long and burdensome days to shoot fly by on the screen in less than one minute. The editing makes everything look alluring and real, for a moment Jongin is almost convinced there weren't cameras around and a handful of staff were surveilling him. Even the soundtrack seems to fit perfectly. The scenes transition smoothly enough to engage the audience. There's always a weird feeling of watching himself being someone else, but this time Jongin thinks he's embodied this one quite well. The plot is simple, yet gripping, and each of their characters has their own charms. Still, Junmyeon's meticulous eyes catch minor post production mistakes, but in general he looks highly pleased with the results. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sehun first pops on the screen, the whole room explodes into a standing ovation. He holds a certain appeal on screen, and Jongin finds himself marveling at the sheer force of his charisma and the way that even through the screen his gaze takes breaths away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin chances a quick, inspecting glance at him from across the room, only to find him with both palms shyly covering his face as Yibo shakes him by the shoulders excitedly. Jongin catches himself unable to tuck away his smile, and from then on, he doesn't pay much attention to the rest of the episode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hour and twenty three minutes later, the extensive ending credits declared it was time to disperse and party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any external prompting, Baekhyun sets the karaoke on and grabs a mic. He selects a song with his face set with a very severe sort of determination that has everyone in stitches before he even opens his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok, the costume designer, cups his hands around his mouth to announce. "Sumbaek collab!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the honor of her presence required, Sunmi struts in and snatches the mic from a bemused Baekhyun’s hand. Midway through their heartfelt duet, laced with perfect high notes and harmonization, Junmyeon interrupts the performance with a clink against his glass, drawing everyone's attention. He looks even tinier surrounded by so many people, though he's too ecstatic to mind. He clears his throat before commencing his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We couldn't have done it without any of you. This is the result of your constant hard work." Junmyeon says, loudly and proudly. "And I have to congratulate Sehun especially. His name was trending all through the first episode. It seems he's already won over everyone's heart, just like we expected of him. The reviews are also exceptionally positive about him and his performance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vehement round of applause erupts for him. Sehun bows cordially and gratefully, and when he locates Jongin within the crowd, he shoots him a triumphant grin and a faint nod. Jongin's insides flutter and his pulse races, but before he can pull himself out of his haze and respond, Sehun averts his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now it's time to party, guys. We still have a long way ahead of us!" Announces Junmyeon at last, and the crowd easily slips back into the music. Jongin is an exception. He can't bring himself to melt into the rhythm, when his enthusiasm simply doesn't match. He can't help but feel envy, left without a feedback, without heartwarming praises, and enraptured applause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Sehun distributes hugs and smiles, receives infinite praises from every single person he stumbles upon. No one is even noticing Jongin's presence, standing still and dazed in the middle of the room as Sunmi's and Baekhyun's voice fill his ear vaguely. He can't shake the feeling he's royally incapable of meeting the standards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He registers distantly as his coworkers tumble over each other into a booth, a laughing tangle of hats and scarves, and so Jongin decides to claim a spot and dive into a seat on his own with jealousy as his only company. He can hear Baekhyun's loud giggles as Chanyeol instantly loses his shit at whatever gibberish the other is on about, doubling over in the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waitress saunters up to his booth, bearing a tray with fresh drinks. Begrudgingly, Jongin plucks a glass and takes a full swing. The trail burns down his throat and he winces, reminding himself as to why he's not a drinker in the first place. The liquid tastes awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches high heels out of the corner of his eyes standing next to him, and he peers up curiously to find the waitress smiling down at him. She looks pretty young, not as innocent as she was supposed to look, if the low-cut of her tight top and the way she levels her cleavage at Jongin are anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were amazing on the show," The girl says, setting down two trays with a practiced ease. She tucks her hair behind her ear and bats his eyes at him. "Do you think… maybe you could… give me Sehun's number?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin can only scoff, schooling his features into an expression of pleasant neutrality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to get to know you better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl screeches out a string of overjoyed giggles and flounces away happily to the next table to pass around more drinks, sending fists slamming down onto the table in excitement. Jongin heaves a breath and slumps back against his seat. He's pretty sure the bitterness on his tongue isn't on account of the alcohol. Minutes, maybe hours roll by, but the taste only lingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn't until Sehun materializes beside him that he realizes he's fuming, and he absolutely has no idea why, he just knows Sehun's presence reinforces that feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like misery." he says with a vibrant smile, clearly unruffled by his straightforwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you look drunk." Jongin huffed in mock-exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun gives a self-deprecating bark of a laugh, flashing a sunny grin at him before slipping onto the booth across from Jongin, pretty much unable to sit upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm partying. You should too. Unless you're too bitter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin glances up at him sharply, face scrunched into a scowl, his entire posture jumping to the defensive. "I'm not bitter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Admit it. You're jealous of me." He waves a hand in his direction. "I told you so, Kim Jongin-ssi. Nobody likes the lead character."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's speech is already slurred from almost an hour of nonstop drinking, but his tone is still insufferably arrogant. There’s an unhealthy pink shade covering his cheeks, ears and nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little overcome with disbelief at the other's audacity, Jongin doesn’t quite know what to do with his face or hands. He's eager to dispel the silence but not willing to back down from their squabble. He frowns at the table for a few moments, clearly debating how opportune it would be to say more. But he decides he won't give Sehun the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, man. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's eyebrows draw together in clear distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might as well have told me to fuck off, dude. Can't you be happy for me? Do you have to be so full of yourself?" He snarls in the same provoking tone he always used when he was keen on picking a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should shut up. You're too drunk. Don't say something you might regret later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you gonna punch me?" He says defiantly, "Or are you gonna kiss me?" His husky, melodic voice slides silky and smooth over the poor quality backing music of the karaoke lounge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that one is easy to guess." Jongin snorts exaggeratedly, inches away from losing his temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you want to kiss me. I've seen the way you look at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thick, uncomfortable silence settles between them, blocking out the sounds around them, and Sehun's wry grin remains, unflattering, taunting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm the one 'full of myself'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just can't accept that I'm better than you. I just want you to be proud of me, goddamn it. You thought you'd be on top after all these years? If only you weren't such a stuck up moron maybe people wouldn't be so sick of your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Sehun is basically unable to form any sentence at all, coherent or otherwise, Jongin can feel the sincerity in each one of his poisonous words, like he's intent on hurting Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stings, that he would say that to his face. Jongin scoffs, and he feels a flash of hurt and irritation zing through him as his fists curl at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in his gut twists in on itself, a distant voice yelling faintly but clearly from the back of his mind to swallow down the tears that threaten to spill out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to dislodge the unsettling feeling that it’s crawling up inside him and pushes himself upright briskly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth, Oh Sehun. I won't warn you next time." Without giving Sehun any room to bark back, Jongin turns on his heels and pushes harshly through the crowd to head towards the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision has reddened in fury, and suddenly he feels like he was suffocating in it. Once he steps outside he halts his tracks and sucks in deep intake of fresh air into his lungs in order to get a hold of himself. He doesn't think it will work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels pathetic for caring. For relying on Sehun's validation. For trying to look worthy in his eyes when Sehun clearly couldn't care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie. Wait!" He hears Sunmi calling, rushing towards him. "Are you leaving already? We're supposed to be celebrating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning towards her, Jongin purses his lips and forces himself to get it together. He's aware of his terrible tendency of taking out his anger on others, but Sunmi has nothing to do with his consternation after all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can celebrate without me. I'm not in the mood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just fight with Sehun? I thought you were finally getting along." She throws him a questioning frown, a silent question about what just transpired between Sehun and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if he wanted to. All he wants is to get under my skin. I fucking hate him." He hisses through his teeth, his voice catching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really?" Sunmi lets the question hang in the air with a significant tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm telling you I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Cause it sounds like the other way around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin freezes, catching on the implication of Sunmi's words. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, do you have feelings for him?" She asks flatly, a hand lifting to rest over Jongin's shoulder, as if to console or contain him, albeit how strong-willed Jongin thinks he stands. He scoffs at her, but it comes out rather strangled and desperate, giving himself away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be silly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not. I'm serious. I feel like you haven't let this sink in. But have you ever stopped and asked yourself why you despise him so much? Is there any reason for that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where should he even begin? There's countless reasons as to why he despises Sehun, but in that moment he simply can voice none. They all get jammed in his throat, betraying Jongin's reasonings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunmi gapes at Jongin with a comical expression of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is. He keeps picking on me. He's obsessed with me." A lump rises in Jongin's throat, which he immediately tries to clear with a loud cough. The look in Sunmi's eyes shifts to something pitiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's obsession, love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's hatred. He hates me. I don't even know what I did to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunmi pulls him into a hug, and suddenly Jongin feels a mad, inexplicable desire to laugh or cry. He can't tell the difference anymore. The only thing he's sure of is that whatever discord they have between them didn't initiate itself from Jongin alone, and every once of displeasure he has for Sehun is therefore justifiable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jongin. He doesn't hate you. You might have to work some things out between the two of you first. But I'm sure you don't hate each other. You're both lovely guys. Just give it a break, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin acquiesces, allowing himself to be fooled by Sunmi’s words of comfort. Deep down, he knows the truth. Though it’s tragic, he thinks this is just how they’re supposed to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At  some ungodly hour on a Friday night he’s summoned to Junmyeon’s office. Needless to say, Jongin’s literally on the edge of his seat from the moment he receives the phone call up to when he’s pulling over by the studio, his initial uneasiness steadily growing into burning, righteous fear. He just has a bad feeling flooding deep within himself. He tries recalling where he might have fucked up to earn himself any kind of punishment. Or if he just simply couldn’t meet the target and humor the audience, and now they’ve decided to kill him off mid-production. Anything’s possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks into the building he wonders if he's heading towards another disaster in his career. That’d be just terrific to add to his portfolio. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fired. Outshined by his co-star</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He has a vague suspicion Sehun is the reason behind the rushed meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he rounds the corridor, his forehead creases with sudden irritation when he finds Sehun slouched on a couch in the waiting room, his nervousness betrayed only by the frantic tapping of his foot on the floor. Sehun’s eyes round slightly when he spots Jongin, and he nods a tense, awkward hello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t spoken ever since that night. And Jongin wants to blame it on the alcohol, he really does. But when Sehun doesn’t even try to make amends and apologize, avoiding Jongin’s gaze like the plague, Jongin resolutely holds it all against him. Perhaps, he’s being kicked out because someone has probably taken a peek at the odious thoughts he harbors about Sehun. They’re ugly and violent. Understandably, Jongin wouldn’t want to work with someone as evil as himself. He drops to a chair, deciding Sehun's petulance isn't worth his time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea why we’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no clue,” Sehun seethes in response, scratching at his ear nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His presence only serves to solidify Jongin's disgruntlement. As if being discarded isn't already humiliating enough, he has to have his rival in the audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes spent waiting in uncomfortable silence, Junmyeon appears by the door, waves them both in, his expression uncharacteristically serious. Irene's inside, sitting behind the desk, but unlike the director, she sends them a pleasant smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Sehun and Jongin occupy a seat across the director's desk, none daring to utter a word and break the sharp-edged silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming, guys. Please have a seat." Junmyeon doesn't look up from his computer for a solid minute, before removing his glasses and crossing his hands on her desk wordlessly, his lips pressed into a hard line. "Sorry for dragging you out of your dorms so early. We have important matters to discuss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" Sehun asks with a worried-stricken expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, Junmyeon sighs and leans back. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, kid. I think you need to be aware we are making a few minor changes in the script. There's been a huge demand for more screen time for Sehun's character."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin's head immediately whips up in conspicuous horror, betrayal, and shock, all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s this? You’re playing favorites now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not me. It’s the audience. We have to please them as much as we can.” Defends Junmyeon. “Don't worry, though. You'll be in most of the scenes with him.” But that sounds even worse. Jongin feels his ears bleeding at that. This is worse than having his contract exterminated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous. I am the lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You still are. Nobody is stealing your role.” Junmyeon waves a hand at him, as if to make things seem easier and acceptable. But Jongin's perpetual sharp tongue insists otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen. I’m not asking for your permission. Irene has already given me her go-ahead. She’s working on the changes right now. It’s nothing major. It just seems like Sehun’s and Yibo’s characters’ arc is more interesting to the viewers. And we have to use that.” There's a certain lilt of authority in Junmyeon's voice now that has Jongin unable to retaliate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By his side, Sehun doesn't sound overjoyed with the news, either. “Does it possibly bring any changes to the ending?” is all he asks, as if it's somehow relevant to the situation. The lead character is literally getting pushed aside just to grant him more ample time on screen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, not that, unfortunately. The ending of the script is actually what gave us the go for this project. They wouldn’t have accepted it otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not what we had in mind originally, but there's an interest," Irene cuts in dryly. "We don't want to neglect a potential fan base. Besides, the studio's pushing for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sehun rubs a hand down his face, “Well, I’m okay with it. Still wish they would consider changing the ending though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's ego doesn't seem to fit inside him. He needs more, all of it. Even Jongin's ending. He'll get the girl. He'll get the happy ending. That would be only fair. Apparently, not for Sehun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, spare me. You’re already getting all the spotlight and you still want to demand more script alterations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun eyes him coldly. “It’s not about that. The ending just sucks. The audience will definitely feel disappointed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will they or will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already pretty disappointed to be honest.” Admits Sehun, visibly struggling to keep the volume of voice neutral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you even sign the contract?” Jongin keeps pushing. “I mean, they’re already kissing your ass so why not have them change it for you as well? Give the ending your lovely character truly deserves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun shoots him a death stare, mouth pressing in a disapproving line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what I mean? Why it’s important to NOT have that ending? People will feel invalidated. Do you even care about that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, guys. Calm down, alright?” Junmyeon interferes at length. “I know you’re not the best of friends, but can you please not let this rivalry ruin this project? I’d really appreciate it if none of this reached the media.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about, hyung. Not from me, at least.” Sehun assured wryly, reserving an innocent smile at the director. The cynicism makes Jongin feel sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. You act like you’re above everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” Sehun returns, a scowl manually etching his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about me.” Jongin nearly shouts, his tone so vehement Sehun takes an involuntary step back, jostling the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I don’t. And I don’t want to.” He spits back right after recomposing himself. Something snaps inside of Jongin and he reaches out on sheer impulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just got here. It’s not ‘cause you’ve got yourself a role or two that you get to act so condescending.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's fisting the lapels of Sehun's jacket, aggressive heaves of breath escaping his lungs. On the other hand, Sehun doesn't look the least provoked, perhaps just slightly arrested by the firminess in Jongin's voice and his outburst of emotions. Yet, he's keeping himself in check perfectly as if he's untouchable, unbreakable. Jongin hates it. He can hear Irene commanding them to let go of each other from afar. They choose not to hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re some sort of royalty because you’ve been around for longer than most people? Get it into this selfish head of yours that you’re not as good as you think you are. People are so done with seeing your face everywhere.” Sehun leers, curling his lips down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin suddenly feels hollow in the strangest way — as if he’s been ripped wide open, bones stripped bare. “My face’s everywhere because I work hard for it. Unlike you who has to fuck the producers to get the callback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun's mouth falls open in incredulity, and this time, something in his expression just breaks, falls apart miserably, much to Jongin's satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I haven’t noticed the way Junmyeon looks at you? Irene too? Come on pretty boy, do you really want me to believe that you’ve got here without casting couches?” He demanded to know, stepping forward into his space and shaking him roughly. The thrill he feels is unfamiliar but potent ‒ he usually isn't one to spoil for a fight, but this one feels long overdue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though finally reaching a breaking point, Sehun shoves him off, sending him roughly against the wall. Jongin gasps and winces a little, taken aback. And then Sehun is all over his face, every word coming out of his mouth is merciless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want to do it? You think I won’t be able to beat your ass up just ‘cause you have these guns?” He pushes at Jongin's bicep for emphasis. Jongin grunts, slapping his hand away before puffing out his chest and pushing his chin up, confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it" He groans. "Isn't that what you've been meaning to do all this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun stares at him, a little shell-shocked. Junmyeon isn't in the room anymore, though they haven't noticed it. At that moment they are blind to each other. There's only sheer wrath flowing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think the world revolves around you, but guess what? I don't give a fuck about you and I couldn't care less about your flopping career. Nobody cares about you anymore. Do you know why you're here? Because they felt sorry about you. That's all you've got from them." Sehun all but shouts, and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next breath, Jongin can’t hold back a sob. The tear that follows is out of utter rage, boiling inside him, choking him in his core. "I hate you," He heaves out in a sob. "I wish I'd never met you." He wipes at a tear, shame swallowing him whole. He wasn’t supposed to let himself break down like this in front of Sehun, not even for the sake of his career. He shouldn’t lower himself so low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aggravation that was burning in the pit of his stomach moments earlier is rapidly morphing into an odd mix of guilt and agitation that stains his cheeks and clogs his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm-- you're crying?" Sehun looks downright regretful but he can't speak. He stares as though panic-stricken at Jongin, reeling from his own outburst. It takes him a good five seconds to realise how heavily he’s breathing once he finally breaks out of his blur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paralyzed in his shame, Jongin can hardly notice when Junmyeon reenters the room, frantically dragging Johnny, the video editor, into the room. Irene too has withdrawn herself, yet Jongin feels like he’s trapped. Johnny -- Big and strong -- effortlessly yanks Sehun away from him even though there’s already a great distance between them. Sehun follows without any fuss, a stiff expression of what can only be regret marring his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Johnny asks him, no pity or disappointment detected in his tone. They’ve only addressed each other a couple of times before, and right now Jongin’s glad he’s not close with him. One less person to judge him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine thank you for your concern." He pushes himself off the wall, though his body feels numb and heavy all the same. Rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, he storms off the room, runs away like the coward he is. He thinks he hears Sehun calling his name, but he doesn’t look back. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next time he’s due on set, ironically, is to shoot scene 148. The scene everyone has been long clamoring for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an unusual agitation on set as they prep. ‘The Scene,’ as it is emphatically referred to by those in the know, is so eagerly anticipated that many cast and crew members are hanging around the set, chatting and snapping pictures. However, for Jongin, that’s precisely the days he’s been dreading the most. His hands are shaking so badly from nerves. There’s layers upon layers of makeup on his skin to camouflage the bags under his eyes, caused by the everlasting lack of his sleep. He avoids Junmyeon as well, too embarrassed to face him after his impulsive, groundless accusations. Nonetheless, their encounter is inevitable, when the sound of an awkward cough makes him freeze in his tracks just as when he’s sauntering out of his trailer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man.” The director drifts closer as Jongin’s body goes still. “Look, I'd really like to postpone this scene due to that little performance you guys gave in my office. Sadly, I can't. I want to make sure you'll be okay with it." He says frankly, not as resentful as Jongin expected him to be. After all, the production was more important than holding grudges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not what I asked. Can you do this scene?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I can do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's eight takes. And if you don't deliver something as near as spectacular as your other scenes, I'll demand you redo the take. Is that clear?" Junmyeon presses with steadiness both in his voice and face. Jongin nods in accordance, clutching the papers with white-knuckled fists, hoping he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't sweat it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon regards him for a long moment, face unreadable, arms folded over his chest. He sighs as he settles his mind and immediately recovers with a polite smile and nod. Jongin watches him walk away just to meet Sehun striding purposefully towards him, and by the time he reaches him, Jongin is gnawing nervously at his lip. Sehun looks as though he wants to say something, but refrains from doing so, instead waving away the makeup P.A. Everything is awkward and disastrous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Junmyeon is instructing their cue, Jongin is already in his position, jumping into the frame of the camera. The thing is, Sehun follows suit, where the scene requires him to be. There’s no way to avoid him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing scenes are no new territory for Jongin, it's usually either  awkward or fun, depending on the chemistry you have with your coworker. But there’s something about Sehun that has Jongin’s senses in overdrive. Maybe it’s the fact Jongin cried in front of him the other night, right after calling him… what he had called him. So much for creating an amicable atmosphere on set. Whatever the reason, today they are to kiss. Passionately and sensually. Not only once, but at least eight times. In Junmyeon’s calculations, that can be double times more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a challenging shoot, to say the least, and not just because they have twice as much screen time as in a typical episode. The nature of their scenes is different too ‒ for the first time, Jongin’s character admits he shares a deep emotional attachment with his best friend, which bleeds into more than just friendship. It’s supposed to be raw and captivating, but the clapperboard barely clicks and Jongin’s already straining to keep a serious expression, his whole body tensing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun steps further in, channeling his character, and Jongin feels his entire face scrunch up in a grimace of exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you even want to be here?" Sehun says, low and urgent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. I want to be here. With you." Jongin frowns, unsure if Junmyeon can sense the difference in his voice, the rhythm of his words, the slight stiffness in his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about her?" A hard edge lines Sehun’s voice despite the raw emotion on his face.  "Wouldn't you rather be with her right now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in nearly two months, Jongin feels off-kilter in front of the cameras. Sehun’s chest is pressed against his own now, and he can feel his fresh breath fanning across his face. For a moment, it’s all quiet, and it echoes throughout the small space and ricochets off the inside of his skull. He struggles to clear unwanted thoughts out of his mind and keep them only into his character’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he’s taking a swim in the sea, so much farther out in the blue-green depths than he’d ever imagined possible. Like he might not even be able to make it back to shore. Jongin falters unexpectedly, his mind suddenly going blank instead of providing him with his next line. He starts and stops abruptly, staring wide-eyed at Sehun as a tense silence descends. Sehun meets his stare dead on, something in Jongin’s gut tightens as he focuses on the blinding desire, pure want in Sehun’s dark eyes, feeding them both into physical expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely has a moment to catch himself before Sehun is leaning in and capturing his lips, hands cradling Jongin’s face with intent. From the moment their lips touch, nothing is slow-paced. Instantly, they’re full-on making out and grunting into each other’s mouths as both tilt their heads in opposite directions to intensify the kiss. It's pure lust, months of pent-up frustration being poured out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sehun's hot, wet tongue slides along Jongin's, he keens and clutches into him. Sehun's mouth is fucking addictive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as tries to be mindful of their marks, he found it increasingly difficult to maintain focus when Sehun's lips are on his, his hands wrapping around his waist and bunching up his coat. Whether it's intentional or not, he's pulling Jongin flush against him as if meant to sweep him off his feet, and Jongin can't help but mold his body to his in response, sighing into his mouth as his heartbeat picks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"CUT!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon's command yanks them apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin vaguely catches the director shifting out of the corner of his eye, and he starts to back off from Sehun with wobbly knees, to make way for a redo when Sehun's pale hand comes up to halt his movements. There's surprise and relief and worry and joy mixing and melding together within his expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sort of buzzing, insistent humming just under his skin; almost a kind of high, fills Jongin's whole when it dawns on him that Sehun's just as affected by their kiss as he is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear the set,” Junmyeon calls authoritatively, and the crew disperse promptly in a flurry of powder brushes and hairspray cans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-- that was-- it wasn't supposed to--" Sehun stutters, stepping away from Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was fucking perfect. It literally took my breath away." He exclaims. "Keep it up for the next take." He taps at Sehun's shoulder appreciatively, before turning on his heels and announcing through the loudspeaker. "Rotate the cameras, readying for take 2!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything around them moves, and Jongin is only allowed time to swallow the sudden surge of nerves and look up to focus on dark brown eyes, rereading the first line of the scene with renewed confidence. He wants more. He wants to feel and taste Sehun again more than he needs air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And… action!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not as smooth as the first one, but the sensation pulsing through his veins is the exact same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks into Sehun’s unyielding eyes, catching a definite edge of want to his voice as she delivers the last line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And before he knows it, Sehun's mouth is on him again. Hard and deep just like before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, the lines between “action!” and “cut!” start to blur ever so slightly. Sehun’s hand lingers on Jongin just a little longer than it needs to, and his tongue delves deeper each time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Junmyeon calls ‘cut!’ Jongin blinks twice, pure reflex at having to pull up short, to pull back and get back to the starting line, without slipping a whine at the loss of Sehun's taste. It always feels like he’s barely had time to draw a breath before they’re being instructed to go again, yet it never seems like it's enough, even with all the cameras and staff watching them getting handsy, borderline inappropriate. Jongin doesn't care.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the last take is cut, Jongin's swimming in his headspace, his lips are tingling. Junmyeon purposefully didn't give them any breaks from take to take, in order not to slow down their rhythm. And now that it's over, Jongin only wants it to last forever. The cameras lower, but Sehun's mouth lingers against his lips, a quiet murmur slipping from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Jongin." He breaths against his mouth, his voice so low Jongin can't make out his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm shiver sizzles through Jongin, it's so violent his vision sparks for a second. He's unsure of what Sehun's apologizing for, or if he even deserves that apology in the first place. It doesn't feel like he does. His character slithers out of him. Jongin is hit with the realization that that moment wasn't for him. It didn't belong to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of that was real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in confusion, he pushes Sehun off by the chest and rushes away, where no one can see him, where he can live the unfairness of his reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun didn’t come home that night. Neither did Jongin get a bit of a shut-eye. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sehun, with every breath he took, he longed for the touch of Sehun’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he unconditionally </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t ease up on the way to set. The confusion, the all-consuming need, the frustration. It eats him up and leaves him with shards of overwhelming sensations. Even though it was scheduled, he just can't wrap his mind around the fact that they've kissed. Explicitly made out and it would soon be broadcast for the entire world to witness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, today Sehun’s filming a bundle of action-filled scenes with Yibo at a different location. It wounds him deep inside, knowing he won’t see him, but it also lessens his nerves. For the first time in months, Jongin doesn’t feel agitated going on set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrives, Junmyeon is wrapped up in an intense discussion with their script supervisor, and after a quick look round the set finds Sunmi by the B-camera, immersed in an innocuous conversation with Chanyeol. She greets Jongin with a wide, genuine smile before she slides into the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I've heard about what happened. How're feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzz has picked up hot and fast. It’s hard enough to tune out the colourful commentary from their boisterous cast mates. Jongin’s unable to summon up anything more energetic than a grunt in response to the actress. "Word travels fast, uh." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunmi’s lips curve gently, her expression melting seamlessly into something soft and patient and understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't. Junmyeon won't let it. It was Sehun who told me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin glances at her anxiously. "Wait. When?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He tends to crash at my place before going home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn't be so shocking that the two of them are friends. Sehun and Sunmi are practically a match made in heaven. There’s a reason they decided to throw themselves in the spotlight for a living. They are like a beacon themselves. It doesn't stop Jongin's stomach to swirl into sickening knots. It tastes like jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? What do you two do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We talk. We do some skin care, then some yoga. Watch some chick flicks." Sunmi shrugs and giggles at Jongin's unmistakable dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't do that with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I guess I haven't figured out how to drag you out of the gym." She says sardonically, but she couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth from ticking up. Unsettled, Sehun shifts in his seat, curiosity suddenly piqued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. I can't tell. So don't ask, okay? He's feeling like crap for the things he told you. That, I think you should know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin gnaws at his lip as Sehun's apology echoes in his mind. He still feels undeserving of it, unsure of its true motives. Somehow, it sounds unlike Sehun to beat himself up on Jongin's account.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't exactly very kind to him either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, can you guys go more than two minutes without clawing at each other's throats? Or flirting? You two have a lot in common. I think you could get along pretty well if you actually gave it a shot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels himself blush. The thought of having Sehun not wanting to skin him alive actually pains him inside. He's entertained that idea before, what it'd feel like to be cherished by Sehun. But that's a privilege he doesn't get to savor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's really not easy to open up, you know. Me neither."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just stop communicating through your characters. And you'll see you were basically made for each other." She rises out of her chair, just in time for her touch-up</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> "Now come on. We have to kiss on camera." </span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Sunmi it's easy. Purely professional. Sunmi’s soft smile doesn’t quite leave her face, even when they’re doing nothing but shuffling on the spot, while camera assistants scramble to replace scuffed lenses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a contemplative quality to her expression that’s not entirely unfamiliar to him, and when they kiss there's no urgency, none of that euphoria he felt with Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's stiff and awkward for the first takes, but Sunmi makes it up for it and soon he’s responding, huffing a rough, sardonic laugh and shaking his head, the hard set of his shoulders softening as his gaze returns to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slip into their characters fluidly, the words on the pages falling from their mouths as easily as if they’d written it themselves with the floodlights and boom mics hovering overhead and crowds of cast and crew surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reality keeps itself consistent, unwavering. For one day, Jongin doesn't lose himself in the mystifying fairytale of Oh Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s fixing himself a sandwich when Sehun returns, carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder and heavy sleep on his eyelids. fatigued from a day of strenuous training. From the kitchen, Jongin forces himself not to watch him as he pads around the living room and chucks his stuff away. He feels his heart hurtling at the other’s presence, warm and solid, so he supplies his snack with extra attention. He doesn’t risk saying hello, or even glancing at Sehun’s direction, too scared to rupture that little bit of stability they’ve built between them. But when Jongin chances a quick glance, he finds Sehun standing awkwardly by the door with his hands on his hips, his eyes darting between Jongin’s face and the ground, as though he’s struggling to say something. Jongin takes the initiative instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I didn’t think you’d be coming home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My crew starts earlier tomorrow.” He says, fingers raking gently through his still-damp hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I thought you’d be at the training center all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yibo forgot some of his stuff on set. So I went back there with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin watches him rub the side of his face with those long, graceful fingers of his, trying not to look down towards the bulge to Sehun’s sweats. It’s just impossible not to. His ears are buzzing with restlessness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got to watch you while you were filming with Sunmi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement brings him back into reality. “You did?” He’s somewhere between amazed and suspicious and embarrassed, like he’s been caught doing something dishonest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look at each other for a long moment. The quiet is strange, and it makes Jongin feel like something inside of him has fallen to pieces. Jongin frowns, eyes still trained on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two look great together.” Sehun confesses timidly. “And you seem to be good friends too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun has always had the ability to hide his emotions behind inexpressive gazes, something that splashes Jongin with admiration. He wishes he could be in control of his emotions just like him. -- He was an open, explicit book. -- But right now, for the first time, Jongin thinks he can see every single one of Sehun’s emotions like a transparent cloak on him, as though something within him has shifted. It feels like less of a mask, and more of a shield.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunmi is friends with everyone. It’s one of her gifts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems to like you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like her too.” He catches a faint scowl mold onto Sehun’s brow. “She told me you guys hang out at her place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she lets me spend some time there until I make sure it’s safe to be here.” Sehun lifts a shoulder, as if it should be common knowledge why he won’t just come back home from the set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin glances over at him puzzled, his piercing gaze flicking over Sehun. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I know you’re sleeping so you won’t see me.” Sehun’s teeth graze over his lips briefly, and Jongin’s mouth goes dry, thinking back to the way they kissed like their lives depended on it. Multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets his shoulders slump and he shakes his head as he gives Sehun a distressed pout. He supposes he’s done a great job at demonstrating just how inconvenienced Sehun’s presence makes him feel. God, when did he become such an ass?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun, this is your apartment too. You can be here as you please. Unless you really don’t want to keep seeing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees Sehun scratch the back of his neck, and for a moment it looks like he’s beating around the bush to admit something. Jongin surveys him expectantly from across the kitchen, but he only sighs and ends up shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We have to see each other on set anyway.” Sehun turns on his heels, but backtracks hastily and blurts out. “Did you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s head lifts up to meet his questioning expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kissing her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Jongin tears his eyes away. Kissing Sunmi was nothing exceptional. Literally scripted and staged. Sehun should be aware of that. But nonetheless </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss was also programmed and closely inspected, and it wasn’t nearly the same as the scene he shared with Sunmi. It was more, so much more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a real kiss. We were acting.” Jongin mumbles. Sehun’s face twists with a tentative glimmer of hope, but it hardens again just as fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. I know.” He shakes his head and turns his back around again, but this time it’s Jongin who blurst a question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun looks over his shoulder and nods faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like her? Are you jealous that I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. I don’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” As he says the last bit, he’s looking at Jongin, the slightest of flickers in her steady gaze. He’s looking at him too, though he’s not entirely sure why. Sehun swallows and takes his leave, Jongin’s eyes indiscreetly following him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just can’t shake the feeling that after their kiss, something has changed, like things are finally, slowly, carefully welding into the right place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At night, he collapses into his unmade bed, his eyes drifting shut as exhaustion settles over him. It’s not just physical fatigue or exhaustion. It’s something in his head, making everything feel murky and setting off a piercing throbbing in the left side of his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked confusion and blind desperation blankets him as his mind wanders to Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin spends the rest of the night revisiting, deconstructing and analyzing every single interaction he could remember having with Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As impossible as it seems, it's becoming very clear that Jongin's feelings aren't the least bit imaginary. Just sitting next to him, has his heartbeat quickening and his stomach fluttering. It's stupid, really. But also undeniable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's little doubt as to the nature of his feelings. He likes Sehun. He's completely attracted to and enraptured by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the hours pass, his initial denial begins to fade with the mounting realization that Sunmi's been right all along. However, the notion that his apparent infatuation with Sehun might be reciprocated simply doesn't stand up to close examination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lies in silence, struggling to digest it all, to understand what kind of internal turmoil he’s managed to land himself neck-deep in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a throbbing in his skull, pulsing pain through his head and spreading a dull ache throughout his neck and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicks at the sheets, and immediately groans, turning to bury his head in his pillows, just hoping his whining and crying won't reach Sehun's ears in the other room. He’s already troubled enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up every two hours or so. Sometimes it’s in a small panic, shoulders jerking and limbs flailing as he springs upright in a tangle of sheets. Sometimes his eyes just slide open, the rest of him already submerged in knowing despair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always to the vision of milky skin and sharp, penetrating brown eyes seared into his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heart-to-heart scenes with Sehun carry on for the rest of the week. And Jongin’s absolutely thrilled about them. He scrambles out of bed every morning with eagerness vibrating from head to toe. It’s an excuse to indulge his own feelings. It becomes easier to convey craving and burning passion while gazing into each other’s eyes. When he has to straddle Sehun’s lap and let him feel him up for a rather steamy scene, Jongin’s over the fucking moon. He completely forsakes his acting while Sehun's big and veiny palms intimately roam over his chest, waist, and back. It tickles him a little too, but Junmyeon insists on keeping the slight character-break in the final cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun looks incredibly comfortable and ecstatic for those scenes as well. Awkwardness in nowhere to be seen once their takes are finished. It’s fun and strangely heartwarming. Surprisingly, his scenes with Sunmi are not as plenty. Not nearly as impactful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun sticks around on set even after he’s wrapped for the day, quietly returning to his chair to observe him work with his meticulously colour-coded script in his lap, the pages crinkled after months of use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It helps a lot more than Jongin had expected, having him physically there. it ends up feeling a lot more like he’s right there beside him, in front of the camera in full costume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At home, they acquire some level of domesticity too. Nothing too out of ordinary, but Sehun heads back home from the set with Jongin, and though they only have time to change and settle in bed, it's a time spent in a peaceful quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's unsure of where they stand, but he thinks it won't do any harm if he doesn't dwell. Those thoughts recede to the very back of his mind. Until the nerve-wracking day he walks into the set and meets all staff huddled in the middle, murmuring and gasping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a certain apprehension in the air, and shockingly enough, the cameras aren't rolling, all operations have been cut short. Junmyeon is not directing orders from his chair. He's amongst the crowd too. Something has definitely gone astray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jongin fails to spot Sehun, he breaks into a cold sweat and rushes over, too restless to focus properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun leaps into view, blocking Jongin from the actual fuss. His eyes are practically bulging out of its sockets as though in a state of shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun… The cable-- It broke. He fell--” He stammers out, raising his palms in a request to remain calm, contradicting his own conditions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Jongin wheezes out, glancing up towards the cables. They've been ripped apart. He  pushes through the small crowd wildly, his heart pulsing in his throat. He finds Sehun clutching at his wrist, bent at an awkward angle. There are scratches and bruises littered along the side of face as well. It doesn't look anything too profound or  critical, but Jongin's falling down on his knees like Sehun's hanging on his last breath as the horde of people clears out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” He breathes out in discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not. He twisted his wrist.” Junmyeon cuts in. The crinkles on his forehead are deep and unguarded. His main actor getting injured means jeopardizing and most likely delaying the whole production conclusion, but it genuinely looks like Sehun's wellbeing is of substantially greater importance. Junmyeon's priorities only heighten Jongin's concerns. That man would never put anything or anyone above this project. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun grunts an incoherent complaint, and Jongin curls a hand over his shoulder, the touch is thoughtless and upfront. It has Sehun flinching slightly, and Chanyeol promptly rising to alert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him. We’ve called the paramedics. He might have internal injuries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean like… internal bleeding? Or brain damage?” Jongdae drawls, flabbergasted. Jongin screeches, outraged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” He turns to Sehun, and his features soften at him. “How did that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an accident. It’s nobody’s fault.” Sehun says quietly, almost as if he's scared someone else will get the blame other than himself. He's often kind to others, but forgets to be kind to himself. Jongin shakes his head at him. Not unkindly, just wistful. He shoots glares at the P.As nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you let that happen? Didn’t you check the equipment beforehand? Did you know this could get you sued?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, seriously. It’s nothing much. I’m fine.” Sehun mumbles, sheepishly tugging at the sleeve of Jongin's shirt. Baekhyun leans in and lifts his middle finger in front of Sehun's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin manages to elbow him off before the other diffuses in laughter “Back off Baekhyun, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the initial shock has subdued, the air eases up once again, and one or two people even dare a giggle. Jongin however, is not quite with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances over the director requesting a position. “Junmyeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down. The paramedics are on their way. We should call off today’s shooting.” Junmyeon decides, much to everyone's astonishment. As a workaholic, that was like hearing a vampire rejecting an offering of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Sehun all but whines, either from the injury or Junmyeon's decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I can afford giving you a few days off. We're way ahead of schedule. You do need a little rest. And me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But--" Sehun begins, but Jongin chimes right in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard him, Sehun. I’m coming with you to the hospital. We’re going to get you checked and then I’m taking you home.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't allow himself time to question himself nor his sudden willpower to tend to Sehun. He can feel  the judgemental gazes landing upon him, but he ignores those too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, you should run a double check around all the gear on set to prevent something like  this from happening again. I didn’t think this staff could be so reckless. He could have been seriously hurt.” He reproaches one more time, and a couple of assistants lower their heads apologetically at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. We’re really sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it.” He grumbles. “Come on, Sehun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He aids the other actors to stand upright, as tenderly as he can be, draping an arm around his middle. Sehun presses against his side, barely able to stand on his own. He's probably injured a foot too. Jongin catches the blush on his cheeks, but he assumes it’s a consequence of all the staring that follows them even as they trudge out of the set, side by side, clutching each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedics are at the ready outside, but not even then does Jongin leave Sehun's side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is put on hold, and everyone instantly goes their separate ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunmi takes the chance to travel back to her parents' place for the weekend who live nearby the countryside. Yibo one morning is just not around. He does stick a note on the fridge informing everyone that he'll be wending his way through the city enjoying some sightseeing on his own. Baekhyun and Chanyeol run off to the mountains. Even Junmyeon takes advantage of the short break enforced on them and flies to LA, his favorite location in the world. Needless to day, this break is very much needed and realized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Sehun stays behind with the whole flat to himself, unable to do much with a twisted ankle and wrist. It's upsetting and stressful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's also strange, to finally have all that free time after months of continuous hard work and hectic routines. Jongin should be indulging in his little vacation too, he made all sorts of exciting plans for himself, but for some reason, he's currently stirring a warm mug of tea while a steady, thin stream of rain pours outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Sehun collapsed onto the couch, feet propelled up onto the coffee table while he lazily channel surfs. There's a scowl on his brows but by now Jongin can identify it as harmless. His chest is on full display, for Sehun doesn't seem to own a shirt when he's home. Jongin gulps and drifts close ever so quietly. He sinks down beside the other before passing him the mug of tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I brought you some tea." Jongin's smile is tremulous, trying to avoid the pinkish flush of Sehun's nipples, but it holds up as he presses the mug into his hands, the aroma already wafting into his nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun's frown deepens as he glances from his face to his hand and back. "Huh. That's‒ thanks." Sehun presents Jongin with one of his tender-looking smiles, which often made everyone on its receiving end swoon. Sehun's hands wrap around the mug and he takes a small sip. The hot steam of the sugary liquid fogs up his face, but once it melts away, he finds Sehun smiling appreciatively at the taste, his tongue picking out to trace his pink lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you talk to Junmyeon hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. we’ve got ourselves five days off. We might have to work double once we’re back, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Sehun curses regretfully. “I didn’t want to stall the whole project because of a damn broken wrist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t say that. We’ve earned this rest. We’re overworked. And you need to recover from that.” He gestures to Sehun's bandaged wrist emphatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much?” He asks with a raise of an eyebrow, flashing him a blinding grin. Had that question been asked before, it wouldn't sound this friendly, this affectionate. Jongin swallows as the dim lights from the television wash over them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-- it’s just-- This isn’t about you. It’s about the pro--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. For everything.” Sehun chimes in, interrupting the terrible flow of Jongin's unprepared explanations. He clears his throat and wets his dried up lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway. Junmyeon also said he could use the bandages and the wrist brace for your scenes. It would look a bit more realistic having you wearing it on the show and all of that." He attempts a change of subject to ease up the tension between them. Sehun doesn't quite seem to notice, laid-back as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like I won’t be getting rid of it any time soon.” He mumbles, staring down gloomily at his own wrist, all wrapped up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin reaches out to swipe the remote from him and scroll furiously through film categories on Netflix. He skips his personal list, composed of horror movies mostly. He knows Sehun isn't into those. He's all about cheesy, romantic movies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can still use your other hand to do… stuff, right?” He asks, immediately apprehending himself mentally as his mind is swamped with inappropriate thoughts of Sehun and his hands. Sehun shifts on his seat and shoulders Jongin lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You’re going to babysit me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish,” He says with a laugh. He breathes the smallest sigh of relief when Sehun dissolves into laughter, loose strands of wavy hair falling into his face as his head dips slightly with the force of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be going home for the little vacation I provided you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin glances over at him. “Will you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Sehun shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. We’re going grocery shopping tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the day on the couch again, ordering Thai takeout for lunch even though it’s barely past eleven, going through more random movies at an alarming rate, taking breaks to run lines whenever they get antsy about slacking off once the break is over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a mutual decision - after a long argument - they tune into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three's a Crowd</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s newest available episode. They laugh at each other's faces on screen and repeat their lines in sync with their characters. Then one of their kissing scenes comes on, and Jongin tenses up, suddenly short of breath, like he doesn't fit under his own skin. Sehun's eyes narrow at the screen and his head tilts, as if he's either judging or admiring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We look good together, don't we?" He chuckles meekly. Jongin's positively sure his cheeks are crimson red now. He breathes out a nervous giggle, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't agree more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tosses a bag of chips into the cart and promises himself he deserves to break his diet for just one more day. Sehun's happily pushing the cart along the corridor, though he's still limping slightly. Leaving the house for once was a wonderful idea. The night chill nips gently at their skin, but the sky is clear and there’s a lightness to their bones. At this hour it is easier to wander without being spotted by intrusive cameras. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk side by side, Jongin can hardly resist letting the back of his hand brush against Sehun's time and time again, and he longs to prolong the contact. But he always pulls away before Sehun can notice. He can't be too greedy. Not when it comes to Sehun. Against all odds, it took him the longest time and effort to get where they are, grocery shopping together, dozing off on the couch after snacking on junk food all day, and even following each other on Instagram, ruining their 0 following ratio. Jongin's pretty much hit the jackpot already. He couldn't crave more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sehun murmurs suddenly, yanking Jongin out his reverie. He blinks at him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun grabs a can of condensed milk and inspects it attentively, almost as if he's mulling over his words and needs to stall. Jongin waits, chokes on the anticipation, but he waits, until Sehun slides the can into the cart along with the other piles of snacks and exhales wearily to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the things I said that time. When we had that fight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay," Jongin starts, pausing to clear the hoarseness from his throat. "I guess I pissed you off and pushed you over your limits. We tend to say nasty things when we’re angry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. I can’t even argue with anyone. I don’t know how I got the courage to say those mean things to you. I didn’t mean any of it. I’m really sorry.” He swallows, eyes shining bright with earnest sincerity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin stays silent, watching Sehun's downturned head warily. He never expected an apology, because  he was just as much at fault. The memories of the fight barely persisted in his mind anymore. It feels like it was long ago. The harshness of it couldn't measure up to the affection that's blossomed between the two of them now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget about it,” He says, tugging at his own earlobe. Sehun shakes his head stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I need to tell you that I’m sorry, even if you don’t accept my apology.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Apology accepted.” Jongin gives in with a flail of his hands. “We started off on the wrong foot, I know. But now we’re starting over, and I truly hope it works this time. I really do. I like what we have now.” He cringes internally, but before he can start panicking almost as if he's been caught, a grin takes over Sehun's pretty features, and it's like everything in the world rights itself again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” He agrees truthfully. Perhaps Jongin is just imagining, but he's almost too certain Sehun lets their hands linger against each other as they head towards the cashier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn't much left to carry out with when they resume shooting. They slip back to the routine with not much effort and even though they have to rush things up a little, they throw themselves into work. Admittedly, Jongin missed it. The rush and the thrill of it, even the stress that it's called forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks left and Jongin's already seated in the makeup chair, his eyes squeezed shut and a bunch of tissues tucked into his collar as Baekhyun liberally dusts his face with a large powder brush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe we only have two weeks left."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flutter open for a moment, briefly meeting Sunmi's in the mirror. She has a sullen expression on her small face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Time really flew by."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to miss everyone in this team so much. You guys, I'm gonna miss watching you bickering every morning." Sunmi pulls a devastated grimace, but obediently stands still as her stylist fusses with the sleeve of her jacket. There are people flitting back and forth between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This experience has been so much better than what I expected. And quite easy too, all thanks to you, guys. Oh God, I'm getting emotional. My makeup--" She sniffs, prodding at the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's too soon for tears, Sunmi. Let's enjoy the time we have left, okay?" Sehun chuckles as he sips from a glass of wine. At 6:30 in the morning. Maybe this is his particular way of coping with the hustle. "I can't deny I've enjoyed the experiences we've had together on this project. I just wish I could say that I'm proud of how they decided to end the screenplay." He argues. Jongin squints at him, impressed that he's still hung up on it. He couldn't really grasp why it mattered so much to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess they aren't ready for that." Sunmi mutters with a grin. "Maybe you can get yourself your own happy ending, in real life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'm getting there," He meets Jongin's gaze dead on, holding it for a second before deliberately flicking his over to Sunmi with a meaningful nod of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She presses her lips together to rein in a smile, blinking innocently when Jongin's confused glare whips back to her. He has a nagging suspicion that there's something secretive about those two. Somehow it doesn't bother him. Not that much. Not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours melt into days, days melt into weeks, and Sunmi stops shooting suggestive looks at them, seemingly satisfied with the current state of things — the re-establishment of equilibrium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin performs with a new depth, wanting to make those last moments together the best they would ever have, refusing to entertain the idea that this reality would soon cease to exist. His only regret is not having enjoyed it from the beginning, brainwashed by his own insecurities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s now able to portray the simmering, smouldering intensity with a fresh, raw sort of empathy — For he and Sehun are perfectly compatible now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun responds with every fibre of his being during their last batch of scenes, an extra layer of something weighing every word he speaks in front of the camera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can’t even take his eyes off her anymore. He actually thinks he's never had his gaze away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can be all the way across the set, deep in discussion, and he’d practically be a part of the conversation himself for all the attention he’s paying to it from twenty-five feet away. He doesn't even try to disguise it. He's defenseless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This territory feels new and familiar all at once. It’s incredibly challenging and yet unbelievably fun to portray. It’s also the easiest time both Sehun and Jongin have ever had with staying in character.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around him, people are dancing ecstatically though there's no music. Jongin pushes through the crowd as the camera trails behind him. He spots Sehun within the mass of people, his tallness easily noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air is thick with moisture and tension. It slowly seeps through their clothes and into their prickling skin, trickling down the backs of their necks. Sehun casts a beaming smile at him, fully in character. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What're you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?" Jongin returns, arching a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm having fun. Being me." Sehun's grin intensifies before providing his next line. "Come dance with me, hyung."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin accepts the outstretched hand almost too easy, with no hesitation. Random music strums from the speakers to stimulate them. The volume is low but Jongin's ears are buzzing as their bodies press against each other. Sehun's broad and taut, but he moves gracefully to the upbeat tune, wraps his arms tightly around Jongin as they sway together rhythmically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to stay like this with you forever," His voice cracks slightly, as if he can barely contain his feelings, and makes Jongin's heart jump in his chest. It isn't what he says ‒ the dialogue is quite plain ‒ but the way he says it. It has Jongin’s heart backflipping in his chest. He can feel the curve, the slight swell of Sehun's dick pressing against his tightly when he tucks it in between Jongin's legs. He shivers, can't help but grind against him, trying to scrounge up some level of professional restraint. But Sehun isn't suppressing himself one bit. He latches his lips to the column of Jongin's neck. Kisses and nips and licks. Jongin can feel a smirk forming against his skin, and he can't help but smirk as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This could be their happy ending. Together. It would be beautiful, perfect. But the actual ending was finished weeks ago, where Jongin and Sunmi, happily engaged, bid farewell to both Sehun and Yibo as they embarked to China. Experiencing and portraying the absurdity and nonsensical of that scene made Jongin somewhat understand Sehun’s outrage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day, they make it through about sixteen hours of shooting, and both Sehun and Jongin are caught completely off-guard at how fast the time flies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears are brought forth as soon as Junmyeon shouts the very last cut. It doesn't quite seem real. A heavy sense of relief thrums inside Jongin, of getting the job done, a satisfied fulfillment. But deep down in his core, he can also detect hints of… fear or denial, he can't quite pinpoint, but he knows it thickens inside him when he looks at Sehun as he's surrounded by people, pampering him with hugs and compliments. Sehun is obviously swallowing up his tears, offering smiles instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's soon tackled by Sunmi's embrace, literally knocking him off his feet. He barely registers her attack when suddenly he's caged by Baekhyun and Johnny and even Junmyeon. Without breaking a sweat, Johnny lifts him off the floor and spins around with him against his chest. Jongin screeches and giggles, clutching at Johnny's shoulders for leverage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst the celebration, Jongin turns his way and briefly meets Sehun's eye, and he swiftly looks away, dislodging himself from Johnny's grip. When he cautiously glances in Sehun's direction again, he's staring squarely at him, his eyes filled with something akin to pride. A shiver of awareness courses through Jongin, and Sehun nods at him. It’s just the one deliberate, purposeful dip of his chin — but somehow it feels like, even though this partnership will soon be discontinued, and meeting up everyday and sharing the same flat will no longer be part of their routine, they might just stay the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jongin, come on!" Sunmi shouts from outside for the third consecutive time. Jongin grunts under his breath and keeps stacking the letters into the little box plastered with brown bears on its lid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming. Just a second." He warns. Cleaning up his trailer has never made him this miserable. This place was his home for months. His shelter. Where he spent hours and hours overthinking and agonizing about every single one of his life choices. These walls know his deepest secrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's taking you so long? I need my bubble tea." Sehun appears at the door, making Jongin yelp and nearly knock out the entire box. He haphazardly gathers his stuff back into place and straightens up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just packing up some stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun leaps in, peeking just over Jongin's shoulder curiously. "What are those?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Some letters." Jongin mutters, thumbs carefully brushing over those withered, unpreserved envelopes resting on his lap. Sehun flops down the far end of the built-in couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fan letters," Sehun says, gesturing at the stash of papers in Jongin's hands. "You said they're special to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They are in a sense. I know it's stupid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not. Not really. If they're meaningful then they're not stupid at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's funny how Sehun possesses the ability to make Jongin feel as bubbly inside as reading those made him feel years ago. He fumbles with them a little, smoothes them out under his palms. Those letters were his getaway when he had lost himself. He shouldn't be blamed for getting attached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like carrying them around. I feel like it gives me strength, luck." He confesses sheepishly. It's the first time he shares this with someone. And it feels right that this someone is Sehun. "I've received tons of letters in my career but for some reason these ones hold so much importance to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why's that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear amusement in Sehun's tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know… it's from someone I miss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are they not around anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a slight painful tug pulling at Jongin's heart. He has absolutely no clue where the person who wrote those heartwarming words could possibly be nowadays. He can only hope life's been generous and fair to them, like it has been for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I don't think they are." He sighs, a little dejected. "Anyway, I'm glad at least these letters I have left." He sets them into the box and pushes it aside. Silence wraps them both. Sehun licks his lips thoughtfully, like he wants to say something witty to cheer Jongin up but for once, his tongue is failing him. He sulks a little. Jongin finds it adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm… Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to bother you." Jongin scratches behind his ear. "It was someone who really helped me through these letters when I went through a tough time. That's all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure they're proud of you. Wherever they are." Sehun says heartily, raising to his feet and placing both his palms on Jongin's shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. "Now can we please go to cofioca?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin instantly perks up and nods fervently, his face splitting into a blinding grin. He’s found someone to fill the void left within himself. For that moment, he can let go of the past.  Maybe the present holds the same warmth, and he just needs to let himself feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Promotions carry on steadfastly </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin would say this is the fun part of the whole thing - For the main cast at least -  There’s no script lines to memorize or tight schedules to keep up to. Besides, everything is a lot more weightless when the filming process and set operations are concluded. Now it’s all about laughter and glamour. They guest on a fair share of events, radio broadcasts, tv variety shows and youtube channels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Added to all of that, he gets to spend time with Sehun every day. They moved out of the flat soon after shooting was wrapped up. Jongin was all bummed out that day, but Sehun ended up texting not even three minutes after they parted from each other. And they haven't stopped ever since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The games they’re instructed to play for the audience’s entertainment are not Jongin’s strongest suit. He’s just terrible at them, no matter the rules. Luck never plays on his side. He can’t even grasp the sense of most of them. Sehun, as expected of him, excels at everything. He exceptionally aces the strategy games. He cracks riddles like it’s child’s play. Jongin shouldn't be impressed by Sehun's hidden talents. He surprises him with a new one everyday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin only heaves out a sigh of relief when the MC finally gives them a rest for the interviews. Jongin’s outstandingly brilliant with his words. He tends to enrapture people with his insights. He’s deep and open-minded and wise, resulting from years and years of poetry reading. However this time they’re prompted to ask each other random questions, and they’re not allowed time to prepare themselves. In the end it’s just another variation of a game. Before Jongin can slip a deadpan, Sunmi grabs the microphone and turns to Yibo.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a question for Yibo. Why are you always on your phone? No, let me remodel the question, why are you always giggling at your phone?" It somehow sounds like an accusation, and Yibo’s eyes widen in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I only do that when I'm exchanging texts with my boy-- with my best friend in China." Yibo says, shakes his head confusedly at himself and proceeds to clear his throat as Sunmi bursts into laughing. "Anyway, I have a question for Jongin gege." Yibo points a finger at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it true you own bear underwear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he does. Lots of them. With brown chubby bears on the crotch." Sehun answers upon him, hands hovering over the region of his pelvis, teasingly. Sunmi's high pitched laughter increases volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not supposed to expose me like that!" Jongin gasps, utterly mortified. He nudges Sehun on the shoulder playfully and dips his head down to hide the blush coloring his cheeks. "Alright then, I've got a question for you." He asks after he takes a grip on himself. "Why did you decide to become an actor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a generic sort of question. He knows he's not as spontaneous as Yibo, least of all compared to Sunmi. But he thinks as long as Sehun speaks, the interview would be no less than entrancing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because of you." Sehun responds on the spot. Jongin's jaw drops, dumbstruck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunmi and Yibo are rendered as speechless as Jongin. The Mc's eyes dart between them with eager interest. He glances at Sehun expectantly, urging him on for details. Sehun sighs and rubs at his nape, his steeled edge dissolving from his gaze even though he stands firm. When he answers, it's exclusively directed at Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I used to watch your movies when you were little. I thought you were pretty cool so I was like 'mom, I want to be like him when I grow up.'"   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates for a split second, before snapping out the haze. "Are you serious?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, this is so sweet. Look how far you've come! You're working with your idol!" Sunmi coos, reaching out to pinch Sehun's cheek. "Kissing your idol," She wiggles her thin eyebrows at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it. I'm-- wow. I really don't know what to say? I'm flattered. I would never even imagine-- thank you?" Jongin says stunned. It isn't the first time he’s encountered a coworker who confessed to have him as inspiration, an influence to pursue their dreams. But coming from Sehun, it feels like the biggest accomplishment of Jongin's life. Sehun's smile is subtle, but it's there, ethereal as ever. It's for Jongin's eyes only. Sehun averts his gaze before it lodges with Jongin for too long, turns to Sunmi and goes on with the interview.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sunmi-ssi, how does it feel to be a goddess?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can't quite focus on his surroundings anymore. The fact that Sehun looks up to him takes up his whole mind. He wonders if this somehow, his own happy ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonshik links him up for another gig as soon as promotion tours end. A dystopian movie this time. Among new meetings and fittings and lines of a new script, it's like Sehun just slips through his fingers. Word has it that Sehun's in talks for an upcoming horror movie. He texts Jongin about it, says he's doing it solely to impress him. And although they make plans to meet up for bubble tea, their schedules rarely grant them the right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undeniably, Jongin misses him. It's only been a couple of weeks, but the longing burns so strongly inside him that it feels like years. He knows he shouldn't sabotage himself like that. People come and go all the time in this line of work. But he can't help expecting to meet someone as fascinating and intelligent as Sehun in every audition and meeting. Of course, he doesn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He misses waking up to Sehun's yoga sessions in the middle of the living room, his hair tied up in a little bun. He misses arguing with him about what title they should pick for their movie night. Sehun would always lean towards the heavily deep themed ones while Jongin preferred bloodshed and suspense. Jongin also misses when they cuddle, the way Sehun's big and hot palms would caress his sides. Even the faint scent of jasmine from Sehun's cologne he's learned to associate with him. He misses that too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worst of all, is no longer having the excuse to touch and kiss Sehun. On that account, he grows hopeful when a date is set for the wrap up party, when Three's a Crowd's last episode is scheduled to air. Sunmi is completely stoked, even more so than Jongin. She reminds him to dress up and shave thoroughly. The latter seems a bit unnecessary, but Jongin does it anyway, for hygiene and personal purposes, he tells himself. He dresses himself up all nice and pretty, makes sure he smells good and his hair is slicked back, and his dapper suit is well-ironed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t mean to be so jittery when he arrives at the venue. But as he stands at the entrance and sparkling lights are shining upon him, he realizes he can’t bring his legs to move. There’s a scattering of people already filling the room - impeccably dressed to the occasion - and while he can recognize most of their faces, the idea of backtracking and going home seems tempting. Everyone in the room is making polite conversation, trading stories, offering up jaunty handshakes and running introductions; the usual networking stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can only catch a somewhat sense of relief when he spots Sunmi in the crowd. Camera flashes cloud her as she poses exquisitely, but as soon as she meets Jongin’s eyes across the room, she waves them away immediately in order to reach him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he here?” He asks, hope filling the cracks in his voice, and his heart swelling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's here." Sunmi tells him with a cheeky smile. “He keeps asking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s a couple of hours late, but that might have something to do with the slight breakdown he had prior to driving there. He fumbles with the tie around his neck. It feels too tight suddenly. He can’t ignore the feeling that something big is supposed to happen tonight and he can hardly get a hold of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the way across the room, Sehun’s eyes are already looking for him when Jongin locates him chatting with Yibo. There’s a glass of champagne in his hand, and a grey suit hugging his body and enhancing his ravishing proportions. He doesn’t smile upon noticing Jongin. It’s like he’s transfixed, mesmerized by Jongin’s mere presence. If the whole room bursts into flames he wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin clears his throat and averts his eyes, feeling too on edge to function. "I should probably go greet Junmyeon first." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunmi sighs and gives him a shake of her head, but it’s fond and understandable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. But don't stall too much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Jongin isn't in his right mind to be sociable. Everything becomes a massive blur in his vision. All the chattering rings distantly in his ears. He attempts nods and friendly smiles, but his eyes can't help but seek Sehun. He can't find him anymore. But he can still feel him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin grabs a glass of champagne for himself from a passerby tray, gulps it on one go hoping the burn can ease the panic, but even his taste buds are failing him. He can't feel a thing. He's just numb. Numb on Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps outside where the night is chilly and the stars are twinkling. Out there there's only the sound of birds chirping and the soft swooshing of the wind. It appeases the sensations rippling through him. The champagne now tastes awfully bitter on his tongue, so he sets the glass aside over the balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it so hard to get you all for myself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun's voice emerges from the distance, the curve of his smile firmly in his eye line. Jongin turns and faces him, unable to contain the stupefied smile that blossoms his whole face. A whoosh of warmth soon embraces him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun," He says, in an attempt at being cordial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kim Jongin." Sehun inches in eerily, hands jammed into the pockets of his high-cost dress trousers, until he's standing face to face with Jongin. He leaves a small, tentative gap between them, and Jongin fights the urge to lunge in and steal a kiss, like he did several times on set, selfishly to indulge himself, despite the script. Called it improvisation not to lay his true intentions bare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, they're not on set. Whatever flows next won’t be printed in pages of a script. This moment belongs to the two of them alone, for no one else to peek at. It’s private. Jongin can’t decide if he’s more intimidated or delighted by that. It’s easy to follow scripted lines and steps, but now that his path is open to act on his feelings, he finds his mind blank and his body is stuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you missing me already?" Sehun asks in a misguided attempt at flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a little." Jongin confesses confidently, slipping into a flirtatious demeanor as well. The way Sehun blushes makes him feel feral inside. But Sehun switches back to his cockiness as fast as Jongin blinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at you. That's what I call character development. You couldn't even stand the sight of me a few months ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Jongin chuckles as well, though it sounds more like timorous giggles. "A lot has changed. I realized the real you can be someone quite enjoyable to be around."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. Same to you." Sehun licks his lips absently, and Jongin's eyes can't help but follow the motion of his tongue. "I think you deserve to know." Sehun says, impulsively taking a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Jongin murmurs, pressing his back against the balcony. "If I have ever done something to you, I'm sorry. I've been wondering what was it that--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me talk," Sehun cuts off in a hoarse whisper. "I told you before how much I admired you. I was such a fanboy." He laughs nervously, closing the distance between them with another step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you did. I still can't quite believe it. I--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks off suddenly, glancing sideways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks and sighs, hasty and careless. He doesn't know what Sehun is expecting him to say. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say either. In every word he utters and every movement he makes, he's careful with Sehun. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let Sehun down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was me, Jongin. All those years ago. I wrote you those letters. I'm Shixun." Sehun admits finally. "I was surprised to see you're still keeping them. Because I tore mine and burnt them a long time ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Jongin about half a minute to process the information. He frowns so hard his eyelids ache. "I don't understand…" Sehun knows the name. He's never shared that with anyone t. There's no possible way Sehun could just guess it. Unless it's him. All this time. It's him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still remember the thrill every time you responded to one of my fan letters. Back then, my mother wouldn't allow me to speak with strangers, so I came up with a nickname to communicate with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shixun," Jongin mutters, flabbergasted. "Oh God. It was you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was fascinated by you. I wanted to be like you. And through the words you sent me in your letters you convinced me to pursue my dreams. But then I received a printed letter from you telling me not to write anymore, that you couldn’t be associated with people like me, and you just stopped responding after that. Why did you stop responding?" Sehun doesn't seem to actually need any justification for that. He doesn't look the least upset, just resigned. But without missing a beat Jongin answers. He thinks Sehun deserves to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't. The letters stopped coming. At least that's what my agent at the time told me. He also swindled millions worth of money from me and overworked me to depression. There's that too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the glint in Sehun's eyes saddening and his shoulders slumping. This is exactly the reason why Jongin doesn't like mentioning that particular occurence. The unwanted pity. But when everything about Sehun is just so genuine, Jongin lets him take his hands into his palms in order to offer him some comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Jongin. I waited for so long. All I ever got was a notice to never write to you ever again, that you didn't want me to anymore. Even though we had never met, I felt so connected to you. We exchanged those letters for almost three years, so I thought---" He trails off to shake his head, as though he feels guilty. Or regret. Maybe both. Jongin wants him to feel none. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I kept writing. The letters kept returning to me. It took me a while to accept the fact that I was just another fanboy to you. I wasn't special like I thought I was. That led me to resent you. To me, you had let your fame get to your head. I didn't know you were going through all of that." He says apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, people have the right to suffer in silence. But I'm better now." Assures Jongin, in all honesty. "I missed you. I never stopped thinking about you. I thought something bad had happened to you that's why you disappeared. I tried tracking you down but they wouldn't let me. They didn't even let me breathe. Then I thought it was too late."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not enough of an excuse. Jongin knows he should have tried harder. But when Sehun pulls him into a hug, he realizes he couldn't have done better than that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going through such a difficult time." Sehun whispers warmly in his ear. Jongin takes a minute to melt against him and embrace him tighter, basking in Sehun's permanent warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't going to tell me? That it was you? Was I supposed to just live without knowing it was you and why you went away, without knowing why you hated me so much? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The sentiment in his voice isn't shaken, just curious. He's caught between relief and disbelief\. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun doesn't respond for a good long minute. He doesn't let go of Jongin either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Broken hearts are capable of doing the cruelest things." He scorns. It's not meant to be that serious, even so Jongin pulls away and stares earnestly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you let me mend your broken heart? Can you give me a chance?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun cups his face tenderly, letting his thumb caress over Jongin's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You already did, Jongin. It was never your fault. I know that now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity is zinging between them at a dizzying speed; it sends heat creeping up Jongin's neck, making his breathing erratic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's leaning forward as if he was drawn to him by a magnetic pull, but Sehun doesn't stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin touches his lips to Sehun's softly, tentatively. Though they've kissed more times than one can count, this feels new. Like they'll have all the time in the world to swim in each other's taste without having it cut short by the director's cue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun presses Jongin more firmly against him, molding his mouth to his. His hand bunches up the fabric of Jongin's sweater as he pulls him impossibly close, sending heat coursing through his system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can't hold back a whimper when Sehun's fingers thread through his hair, cradling his head and angling his face so he can deepen their kiss, as every cell in his body cheers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Jongin's thought process hasn't been temporarily impaired, he would have laughed at himself for ever entertaining the thought that kissing Sehun would be anything less than phenomenal. They respond to each other the way they did on set: with fierceness and enthusiasm, instinctively in sync.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God," Jongin croaks, breathing shakily against Sehun's lips, the awed expression on his face turning into a slight smirk. "If I had known all this time that it was you‒"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know now," Sehun whispers dazedly, chasing after his mouth hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin chuckles, the corners of his eyes crinkling with happiness. "I thought you hated me. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I had my misguided reasons." Sehun says with a hint of reproach, and rests his forehead against Jongin's to catch his breath."I'll make sure to love you from now on." He pokes Jongin's chest with his index finger for good measure,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he trails wet kisses down Jongin's throat and elicits a shiver from him, it feels infinitely rewarding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've liked you since I was 13 years old," He concedes, his voice uneven, and Jongin instinctively tilts his head to the side, offering more skin for him to explore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's see how much I can get you to like me now," Jongin chuckles, his heart stirring with elation. His voice was wavering, but it was entirely his fault‒ Sehun's been nipping at the sensitive spot he'd just discovered above his collarbone, making his knees wobble and his train of thought derail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin catches Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a rough little tug. A low laugh slips from the back of Jongin’s throat as Sehun lets out a startled hiss, fingers gripping at Jongin’s hips a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's exhilarating, how little it takes to draw a shaky sigh out of the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what happens now?" He asks, as his fingers slip under the hem of his shirt, drawing patterns on the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now… we stop wasting time," He says decisively, and Jongin hums in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can certainly try," His eyes darken with anticipation, and very little is said for a while after that as they make out under the starry night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it's a couple of hours later, or just fleeting minutes when they decide to move things along and make it home. They half walk, half jog back to the venue with hardly a moment to spare as they hold hands. Despite his best effort, Jongin has to chew on his bottom lip to keep his face from splitting into a wide grin, and Sehun appears to be facing a similar problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sunmi shoots them a wink when they discreetly pass by, and Yibo booms over the crowd as he raises a glass. "Fucking finally, hyung." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he appreciates all the cheering, Jongin would prefer if people didn't make it obvious that he's heading home to get laid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun doesn't let go of his hand as they step outside and haul a cab. They climb into the seat, closing the door against the whoosh of cold air rushing in and Sehun's hand instantly slides up his thigh all through the ride as he whispers obscene promises into Jongin's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car shifts into gear and sets off through the night. Jongin can barely believe that none of this has been scripted. It's just his fate naturally unfolding itself, no shout for </span>
  <em>
    <span>action</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruling over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Kim Jongin,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been watching your new show and I can confidently say you're phenomenal. Sometimes you make it look like you're years older than I am. I had a hard time believing we're the same age. Thank you so much for your encouraging words to chase my dreams. They do mean a lot to me. I hope one day we can meet and maybe even star in the same movie. Can you imagine? The two of us together? I think we'd look amazing. Of course I know I still have a long way to go until I can come close to being as talented as you are. but I'll work hard for that, to be one day just like you. Jongin, you'll forever be my greatest inspiration. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best regards,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shixun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They kiss with a sense of urgency, fast paced now. Sehun sucks Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth, flicking at it gently with his tongue. He squirms under him, trying not to wriggle away from his touch. Can’t get enough of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off,” Sehun says under his breath between kisses, tone soft and questioning as he fumbles at the hem of Jongin’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Jongin can muster is a nod, lifting himself up off the bed slightly so Sehun can get at him. He holds his arms up over his head, shivers as Sehun lifts up his shirt and the chill in the room prickles at his skin. He watches as Sehun kneels over him, stripping off his own shirt. Unbuttoning it purposefully, no rush or urgency. It drives Jongin mad. He whines softly under his breath, bucking his hips up just a little in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun smirks down at him, spreading his palms over Jongin’s bare chest, running them over it and giving him goosebumps. “There's no need to rush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin feels himself blush, bites down on his kiss plumped lip, breathing staggered. “You're driving me mental.” He murmurs, reaching up and pushing the unbuttoned half of Sehun’s shirt off his shoulders. “C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost feels like he needs to go fast, needs to keep riding this adrenaline high. Can’t stop to think about what he’s doing or he’ll get inside his head, stuck there with no way out again. Finally Sehun’s shirt is off and Jongin can’t help letting out a moan when he brings their bodies together again, his warm skin taking the place of the air chill that was making him shiver. They’re pressed together and everything is hot, their lips fall right back into place and every touch is amplified now there’s just bare skin between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Sehun’s mouth is gone and he’s about to whine for it back, until he feels warm lips tracing over his collarbones. Kissing at them gently, moving down his chest. Sehun peppers kisses, light and fleeting until he reaches Jongin’s nipple, tracing his tongue around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” He breathes out, hand reaching for Sehun’s hair, grasping at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips stutter off the bed completely, stomach jumping when he feels Sehun’s mouth on his belly. He’s brought back down by Sehun’s hands on his hips, holding him against the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slight pause in Sehun’s movements as he reaches for the button on Jongin’s trousers. “Yeah?” He asks, looking up at him from under his eyelids and all Jongin can think is yes yes yes yes, endless times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He says instead, slinging an arm above his forehead, anticipation bubbling inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts his hips and Sehun unbuttons him, gently tugging them down over his waist. Just leaving him embarrassingly hard in a tight pair of yellow boxers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This color suits you,” Sehun remarks, all sarcastic eyeing up his pants. Dancing his fingers over the waistband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jongin whines, feeling himself twitch as Sehun gets closer and closer to touching him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun’s lips curve as he slips his fingers under the hem, pulling them down like it's some kind of grand reveal. “I’ll make it good for you.” He utters under his breath, but Jongin can barely hear him over the buzzing in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jongin whines as Sehun’s hand wraps around his length, begins to stroke him slowly. Jongin squirms under his touch, chest heaving as Sehun squeezes with the right amount of pressure. His mouth is back on him, still working him slowly as anything, mouth on his neck now, sucking a wet kiss into the skin there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it slow?” Sehun asks into Jongin's neck, breath hot against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t get the words out of his mouth to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Sehun murmurs, quickening his pace and Jongin feels like he’s getting close already. “Is this how you do it when you're touching yourself?” He’s asking like he genuinely wants an answer and Jongin can’t speak, can’t even think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I— god. Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun rubs his thumb over the head and Jongin can practically feel sparks shoot down his spine as his strokes get faster and faster. He can’t keep still, squirming under Sehun’s touch, fingers clenching in his hair. He loosens his grip and feels like he’s going to float off the bed when Sehun moves his mouth down Jongin's body, kissing his way down his chest, open mouthed and wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels absolutely mad, the sensation of Sehun’s lips mouthing at the bottom of his belly, inches away from his cock. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard before. Almost feels like he never will be again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breath catches in his throat as Sehun takes him into his hand once more, holding him still, hovering his mouth. It’s like he’s doing it on purpose, keeping him in suspense. Almost expects him to utter ready? Perhaps a countdown from five.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost misses the moment it happens, where Sehun’s lips part and all he can feel is wet hot heat all around him. “Oh my god.” He can feel his entire body twitch, all his hair stands up on end as Sehun takes him into his mouth. He’s got his lips wrapped around him tight like a vice, sinking down all slow, holding his base steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” He’s babbling, doesn’t know where to put his hands, what to do with his body. Can’t feel anything but Sehun’s mouth on his cock and his tongue lapping at the tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls off for a second, keeps jerking him with his hand. Looks up from where he's almost sprawled across Jongin. “You like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lets out an exasperated breath, missing the feel of his mouth already. “Obviously.”  He whines, rutting his hips upwards. “Just suck me off, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Sehun snort, grins as he shakes his head with some sort of affection. He splays his palms and runs them up Jongin's sides, bringing one back down to steady himself as he parts his lips and gets on with it again. It feels even better than it did the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can barely open his eyes, can hardly bring himself to look down at Sehun’s face. How his lids are shut gently like he's resting, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead and his lips plump and wet. He’s got a steady rhythm going, taking him right into his mouth, fist covering the inches he can’t quite get too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's absolutely mind blowing. Like nothing he’s ever felt and then he finds himself gasping, gripping at the sheets when Sehun does something with his mouth he hasn't done before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment pulls himself out of his head and his bliss and all-encompassing pleasure and he knows he’s not going to last much longer if Sehun doesn’t take his mouth off him soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s that that spurs him to reach down, hand shaking as he puts it under Sehun's jaw, lifting him up and whining at the way he slides his mouth off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grips at Sehun’s bicep, tugging him upwards on top of him again, connecting their mouths. It's all loose and languid and Jongin can taste himself on Sehun’s tongue, strong and salty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart and Jongin is so out of breath, completely overwhelmed. He looks Sehun right in the eye, holding him by his neck. He breathes out, biting his lip. “Are we gonna have sex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun really laughs at that, a throaty cackle straight from the back of his mouth. But it’s not mean, just endeared. “Didn't I just have your dick in my mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin curls his lip into a grin, lets his legs slip open a little. “I mean like, proper sex. Like, fucking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Sehun’s eyes glimmer just slightly at the word, his voice dropping lower when he speaks. “You want that, don't you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nods almost instantly, "God, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Sehun lets out, curling himself forward, flattening himself on top of Jongin, kissing at his neck. Jongin’s cock presses against the skin of Sehun’s stomach and it feels like any contact is enough to send him over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun moves off him, slowly, kissing his way down until he’s kneeling over him. Unbuttoning his own trousers. “You’re sure? Are you thinking it's too soon or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all. I've been waiting for so long,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can feel his mouth dry, tongue heavy as Sehun nudges his pants past his waistline. He’s kneeling over him in his briefs and Jongin can see where his cock is straining against the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth sink into his bottom lip as he watches Sehun, just propped up there, fucking touching himself. A hand in his briefs, stroking himself, eyes dark and hooded. Jongin can’t help it, wants to touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches up, batting at Sehun’s hand. “Let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun’s eyebrows raise at that. Almost like he's surprised. “Alright." He takes a hold of Jongin’s hand, guiding him, placing it where he wants it. Jongin expects to freeze, perhaps to freak out in his nervousness. But he gets a hold of himself just in time, just wraps his hand around Sehun like it’s natural. Touches Sehun the way he likes to touch himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's big and thick in his hand, and for a moment Jongin can swear he'll never be able to take it inside himself. He hasn't gotten laid in so long, much less bottomed. But even if it's going to break it apart, he'll give it to Sehun, be good for him. At that thought, he screws his palm around the length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems to have the right affect, Sehun’s eyes fluttering shut and him breathing out a shaky “yeah.” The angle is a little awkward and Jongin props himself up on his elbow, getting a better hold of him, taking him nice and steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin's watching him fall apart above him and it’s nothing like he ever expected. Never in a million years thought he might have seen Sehun like this. Open and vulnerable and letting himself go. Can’t quite believe his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin,” He exhales. “Not gonna last," He bites down his lip. “Fuck, wanna fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Jongin can do is nod, letting his hand slip back and he almost misses the weight and the warmth of Sehun inside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the stuff.” Sehun’s voice shakes slightly as he manages to stand up off the bed, leaving Jongin naked and sprawled out. Feeling practically otherworldly already. He lies there as Sehun rummages through his drawers, doesn’t feel real. Like it isn’t really happening. He can’t help lazily touch himself as Sehun opens and shuts drawers in the almost dark room, keeping himself hard and taking the edge off reality a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Sehun’s voice comes, he’s completely gone now, chucks the lube and an unopened condom at Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I do it?” He asks, grabbing the tub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun snorts, cutting himself off with a sharp intake of breath as flops back onto the bed, sprawling himself over Jongin’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's about to say something, doesn’t know what yet but never gets there anyway. Sehun brings their mouths together, hungry and fast and something close to desperate. Their bodies move in sync, gently rocking as they kiss and the anticipation is almost too much to handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart, Sehun reaching for the lube, popping the lid open, coating his fingers in the stuff. “Put your knees up.” He tells him and Jongin doesn’t even think for a second before doing what he’s told. Sehun is settled between his legs, leaning over him again and he could get used to this, Jongin thinks. Any thought dissolves into white noise as Sehun mouths at his neck, sucking what feels like a bruise into it, the soft of Sehun’s stomach rubbing against Jongin’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” He whines, the words slipping out of his mouth as he feels the pad of Sehun’s finger rub between his legs. His entire body shivers when he feels Sehun press it inside him, ever so gently</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?" Sehun whispers into his neck. “This alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop.” Is all Jongin can muster, voice completely shot. “God.” He wasn't expecting Sehun to be this gentle, to take care of him so diligently, but he guesses he can't complain when he feels this good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun pushes in further and for a moment it hurts, the way he’s stretching around him. And then it doesn’t. Then it’s just all around bliss, Sehun’s other hand wraps around his cock, pushing him past the pain and straight into pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s gasping, can’t help the little whines and high pitched sighs that slip past his lips. Can’t help the moan that sneaks its way out when Sehun adds another, opening him up. Fuller and fuller. His fingers dig into the sheets, scrape at Sehun’s back, push through his own hair. It’s so much he doesn't know what to do with himself. And they're barely getting started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stretches his legs further apart like he’s trying to coax Sehun in, just wants him all over him, everywhere all at once. His toes curl and his knuckles whiten when he feels Sehun curl his fingers inside him, pulling something out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” He whines, twisting his fingers in Sehun’s hair, pulling him in close as he can get. Foreheads touching. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin watches with heavy eyes, chest heaving and skin slick with sweat as Sehun tears open a condom, sliding it on to himself. He lets out just one small, barely there moan and all Jongin can think about is pulling more out from inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun’s hands slip under Jongin’s thighs, pulling them up so his knees almost touch his chest. “Like this,” He says under his breath, tone reassuring. “You tell me if it’s too much. If you want to stop.” He sounds gentle, makes Jongin want to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he nods, skin twitching, his heart hammering in his chest. Sehun leans over him, a hand behind his head, other stabilising himself. Guiding himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel like too much at first, just a nudge, but then it’s a push and Jongin sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. He hears Sehun murmur above him, a soft moan as he slides in deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin can’t breathe now, can only feel himself flailing. Clenching his entire body and feeling it twitch, sparks up his spine as Sehun presses into him. Fills him up, stretches him out. And he’s moaning above him, just these high pitched whines, longer and lower every time he sinks in an inch further. I can take it, he wants to say. Give it to me, I can take it. He can’t get the words out though, instead lifts his hips off the bed, drawing Sehun in closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must make sense because Sehun lets himself fall further forward, planting both hands on the bed behind Jongin, a final thrust and he’s there. They both let out moans that mix together, shared bliss of Sehun bottoming out and filling Jongin up completely. For a moment they’re still, Sehun leaning over him, looking at him like he’s delicious. His hand shakes as he brings it up to touch Sehun’s face, brushing a stray strand of hair away and tucking it behind his ear. “Please,” Is he all he can manage, “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun grunts above him, bites his lip as he pulls back and dives deep down into him. Just like he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He breathes out, shaking and slow as he feels Sehun move inside him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good.” He barely hears Sehun say it, it’s under his breath and through gritted teeth but it's there and the words go to his head, making him spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel him start to pick up a rhythm, steadying his pace, less erratic, more timed. It should feel grounding, familiar. It’s anything but. Each thrust taking him higher and higher until he feels like he’s barely in his body anymore. And then, Sehun’s got his hand wrapped around Jongin's cock. Stroking him steady and in time to his thrusts and it’s so much but still not quite enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds himself lifting up off the mattress, the bed under them creaking as they move together. Sehun moves the both of them, adjusting his weight and altering the angle. It gives Jongin leverage to wrap his legs around Sehun’s waist, hooking his ankles behind his back and holding himself in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Sehun—“ The new angle is perfect. Lets Sehun in so deep, pressing right down into him, hitting a spot inside him that feels like heaven. His warm breath heats up the skin of Jongin’s neck and he’s desperate to have his mouth on his again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sehun,” He manages, slipping his thumb against Sehun’s jaw, nudging him upwards. He only gets to look at him for a second, cheeks flushed red and teeth pressing white against his plump lips, before they’re kissing again and his eyes fall shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels absolutely consumed by him, having him all over like this. Inside him and on top of him and kissing him open mouthed. Wet and messy and like nothing he’s ever felt before. Sehun thrusts into him, hard and they break the kiss for a moment, moaning into each other's mouths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t going to last much longer, can feel himself almost falling off the edge. With Sehun just managing to hold him back. His whole body is clenched and he’s dying to let go, to have Sehun push him over. Wants it so bad but doesn’t ever want to stop what they’re doing now. Feels like he could toe this line for the rest of time, maybe. Live in the vacuum of Sehun inside him, pushing him closer and closer, not letting him fall yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun’s hips are stuttering and Jongin can feel him getting desperate, chasing the pleasure and taking it out on Jongin. Faster thrusts, deeper, each paired with a soft moan that almost seems misplaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sehun.” He barely recognises his own voice. “Please, ah—“ He loses his words as Sehun rubs at his tip with his thumb, almost sending him into overdrive. He can’t keep still, squirming under his touch and scratching at the skin on his back. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sehun breathes in between a moan, “Gonna come?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mewls in response, a high pitched whine he can’t even be embarrassed about. He feels like he might explode. It’s so too much and Sehun is still touching him and fucking him and his mouth is all over him. Sucking at his neck and then licking into his mouth, so merciless it doesn't even seem he was being careful before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god, Sehun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still going, not stopping for a second. “Let go, c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He babbles, just a string of words straight from his mouth out into the air because there's not enough room for them in his body. It’s building and building, every single muscle tensing inside him and it doesn’t stop until he can’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh my god.” Sehun hits him with one final thrust and that’s all he needs. Something snaps inside of him and he’s coming. He moans, incoherent. The rest of his body twitching and his hips bucking as he comes. Thick white strips land on his belly and he swears he nearly blacks out as Sehun fucks him through it. “Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body feels like jelly, shaking and squirming and he breathes in through his teeth as Sehun pulls out, leaving him empty. Sehun pulls the condom off, tying it and throwing it somewhere. Jongin watches as he takes himself into his hand, biting his lip and whining as he strokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun,” He breathes, surprised he has a voice left. “I'll suck you off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun is so far gone Jongin doesn't even get a witty response, just flops down onto the bed on his back, letting Jongin have his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good.” Sehun is whispering, voice faltering as Jongin takes him into his hand. “Fucking perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s too absolutely fucked to be conscious about technique or taste or anything else and sucks Sehun into his mouth without a second thought. Sehun's whining, high pitched and breathless as Jongin sucks at the head, jerking the rest with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun keeps a hand in Jongin's hair, still so gentle with him. Smoothing the hairs off his forehead and stroking at his jawline gently with the back of his hand. It’s almost serene, a postcoital haze like everything is doused lightly in lavender. He can feel him twitching, see his knuckles turning white where his other hand grips the sheets. He Realizes he’s stopping himself from thrusting up into Jongin’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He works himself up to taking more of Sehun, relaxing his throat and moving his lips steady. It’s not long before Sehun’s grip on his hair gets tighter, his moans become more frequent and he can’t help but buck up a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm gonna come.” He breathes out, tucking his palm under Jongin’s jaw and lifting him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’okay.” Jongin tells him, “Want you to.” And he does. He wants to taste him. Have him, all of him in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun lets out a moan at that, raising his hips. “Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s seconds. Just a few seconds does Jongin have his mouth back on him before Sehun is coming. Jongin’s name falls out of his mouth, almost incoherent but he heats it clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets most of it, the salty taste filling up his mouth and throat as he swallows it all down, chokes on it helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fuckin’ incredible.” Sehun’s voice sounds raw, heavy husk. “Oh my god. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin wriggles up the bed, body loose and languid, splaying himself over Sehun. The two of them naked and completely and utterly fucked. They don’t move, not for a while. Both of them just laying there, Jongin on his side, arm spread over Sehun’s chest. Sehun’s arm behind Jongin, smoothing at his neck. They kiss, just lazy, soft kisses. Still messy, open mouthed. But this time it's gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun looks at him, bringing their foreheads together before leaning in to kiss him, just one more time. “Mm,” He murmurs, eyes fluttering like his lids are heavy and he wants them shut. “I’d kiss you in my sleep if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin feels his cheeks turn pink, heating up under Sehun’s attention. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Sehun’s lips turn up at that, eyes falling all the way shut. “Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin leans in, stroking the back of his face with his hand. His skin is soft, warm under his touch and almost too bright in the darkened room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets his own eyes close, surrounding himself in nothing but black and the warmth of Sehun’s body against his. “Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬🎬</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[One year later]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sehun Oh. Can we have a few words?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun pulls up short on the red carpet. He squints his eyes through blazing flashes until he spots the reporter who requested him. With a smile, he drifts towards them over the barricade, and soon a generous amount of microphones are pushed into his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look absolutely stunning in this suit. I guess the American air really has an effect on you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun smirks faintly. His English skills have improved greatly over the last year. He still remembers how anxious he would feel upon having to do interviews in a whole different language. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still amazed to be part of this project with such incredible people." He responds like he's been instructed. Smile and say something positive, no matter the question or the situation. There's still a subtle trace of an accent on his tongue, but he guesses that's inevitable. The reporter, a petite young woman, blushes and grins heartily at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we are amazed to have you. Did you know that you've been selected as the hottest celebrity in America this year?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun lowers his head timidly to conceal a little laugh. Around him, the group of reporters coo collectively at him. Sehun's positively glowing when he makes eye contact with the lady and she visibly malfunctions on her feet. Hollywood people are so easily infatuated and shallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's really not relevant, is it? Either way, I'm very grateful that I can receive such heartfelt support from so many people." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another reporter rises to the occasion and takes over the questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which brings me to ask. Sehun, how's your heart? Are you taken or single?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question doesn't throw Sehun off at all. It's all people want to know about. The hype is everlasting. Like it's going to make any difference in their lives whether he's single or not. He maintains an aloof expression as he answers honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm very much taken at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a couple of distraught sounds from the reporters, and a few gasps of interest. Sehun rubs the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's sure gonna break a few hearts. But we do wish endless happiness in your relationship." The reporter goes on without letting the cheerfulness die out. "Would you like to send a message to the audience?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope we enjoy this movie. We worked really hard on it." It's a very standard speech, but it has people gushing over him all the same. "Also, to Jongin. I know you'll be watching this. I wouldn't be here if it was for you and your never ending support. I miss you." He adds unexpectedly, glancing over the cameras, much to everyone's surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh wait. Rumor has it that you and Jongin have a heated rivalry in the Korean movie industry. What is the truth then? You can't be missing your nemesis." A tall guy chimes from the back, aiming the mic closer towards Sehun. He feels all eyes staring curiously at him, anticipation building heavily among them all. Sehun simply shrugs and shows them an amused smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true at all. Me and Jongin-ssi are actually quite close. You have no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he meanders back to the red carpet, leaving behind a sea of people dumbstruck, hot gossip soon ensuing around them as Sehun struts away to his cast mates. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/_sehuning_">X</a><br/>Find me on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>